


Frost Flower

by sweeeeetplum



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 有暴力内容, 渣翻预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeeeetplum/pseuds/sweeeeetplum
Summary: 授权翻译 原作链接https://neug-yun.postype.com/category/frost-flower-%EC%99%84





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frost Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520487) by 늑연. 

“稍后是音乐银行本周的一位候补- Knight的舞台《救赎》~”

人们在待机室里忙碌着。开嗓的人，忙着收拾衣服的人，检查发型的人。大家正忙得打不起精神时，突然听见“嘡啷”一声响，纷纷将视线转向声音的源头。瓷器般洁白的皮肤颜色几乎与白色头发接近、高挺的鼻梁、形状优美的红唇，一名男子盯着落在地上的首饰筒，再次看向面前惊慌失措的造型师。造型师还没能说话，眼前像洋娃娃一样的男人瞪着像灰色一样淡紫色的眼睛，生气地说：“我不是说过不戴这个了吗。”

造型师沉默着，围观者中一位高个子、眼形锐利的男子急忙走近，带着柔和的微笑轻轻拍了拍造型师，搭着浅色头发男子的肩膀问：“珉起，怎么了？”

凝固的气氛瞬间被他打破，周围重新开始忙碌起来。这样的状况似乎已不是第一次。

珉起好像对两边带着像长链一样的耳饰非常不满。曾经在表演的时候，耳饰不停地和耳麦挂着，收到的杂音混合着音乐，变得乱七八糟，只得费神控制着。珉起拿着耳链，满脸不耐烦。男子对造型师露出对不起的表情，把珉起拉到一边。然后帮他把耳链挂在麦克风传达不到的左侧，

“怎么又烦躁了呢?”

“不要明知故问。黄旼炫。”

旼炫听到这句话，微笑着帮忙戴上耳环。珉起闭上眼睛，安静地等待着。接着在耳麦这侧换上简单的小耳环，“可以了吗？”旼炫问。正对着镜子检查的珉起抬起下巴，微微晃动着头，看着耳环晃动的样子，勉强点了点头。“都带上试试。”两人转过身，珉起带上耳麦，一旁的造型师走过来检查发型。

Knight是3人男子偶像组合，以队长金钟炫为中心，黄旼炫和崔珉起所属的组合。最近在韩国人气很高，目前正在消化着最繁忙的行程。今天在音乐节目中也毫无疑问地获得了一位，抱着奖杯和花的珉起带着惊讶的表情，90度鞠躬，轻轻微笑着向粉丝“女王”表达谢意。

男团Knight的崔珉起，众所周知是充满粉丝爱的精灵一样的偶像。作为法国混血，闪烁着灰色和蓝色光芒的眼睛，和他白皙的面容十分相配。对粉丝来说像天使，但在业界却非常挑剔的艺人。当然，作为艺人理应重视自我管理和所展现的风格。可是只要事情不合自己的心意，就会发脾气。因此，发型师和造型师经常会遇到麻烦。解决这样的问题对钟炫和旼炫来说已是日常。

在保镖的护卫下，欢呼和闪光灯的洗礼中，珉起对粉丝打着招呼上了车，坐到钟炫和旼炫后面的位子上。业界来说可能是刻薄的珉起，对从练习生开始一起生活的成员来说，只是一个爱耍赖的忙内。虽然心情好的时候就会撒娇，但这只对成员和粉丝限定。混血的珉起在成长过程中对周围因自己独特外表投来的视线感到疲惫，而钟炫和旼炫从一开始就没有另眼相待。其实后来才知道两人把他当作戴着美瞳的孩子了。

因为持续的行程而疲惫不堪的珉起坐在后排，靠在粉丝给他的大靠垫上刷着手机。车上一阵安静，前座的钟炫一边玩着手机游戏，一边漫不经心地问经纪人：  
“哥。我们的下一个行程是什么?"

“被邀请参加昊源集团主办的企业聚会，在那里唱一首歌今天就结束了。"

听着钟炫和旼炫讨论声，珉起无心地用手机搜索了一下，手指在检索窗中快速的滑动着。虽然是听说过很多次的名字，但完全不知道是干什么的企业。珉起看着手机屏幕，是以酒店和建设事业为基础，进行很多社会服务，慈善事业的精英企业，模范企业，知名企业。新闻报道也全是向哪里捐赠了多少，在哪里设立了什么……看着这些无趣的报道，珉起无聊地关掉手机的电源闭上了眼睛。

疲倦，确切地说，是筋疲力尽。昨天在香港接受采访，凌晨飞回韩国立即进行音乐放送，只能在车上补眠。

一下车，看到气派十足的酒店珉起长叹一口气。简直想即刻办理入住手续，然后在房间里休息。在职员带领下，刚要迈开脚步，从远处传来“珉起欧巴!”的声音。条件反射的向粉丝微笑。假装吗？不是的。对于珉起来说，粉丝是珍贵的存在。怎么能不爱护应援着被父母抛弃的我的人呢? 怎能不爱护只是挥手微笑，就报以欢呼的人呢？

员工用的小房间里，衣服和化妆箱乱作一团。大家换上舞台服装，坐在椅子上补妆。 不是与粉丝们见面，而是大企业的派对。大家都很清楚是一种什么样的氛围。大部分是上了年纪的大叔和优雅的女士坐在有花卉装饰的桌子前，一边喝着葡萄酒一边观赏。能在这样的场合获得赞助虽然好，但这一般来说只和女团有关。虽然也有对珉起产生好感的人，但问题就在于他对此并没有什么礼貌。知道会有什么反应的经纪人和公司代表对于提出想要见珉起的赞助商在最初就会郑重地拒绝。

职员提示他们上台，钟炫带领成员合起手加油。要走的时候，旼炫淘气地戳了下珉起的脸。珉起心情不坏地挥了挥手，旼炫搭上他的肩膀开着玩笑。这是旼炫特有的帮助珉起缓解紧张的方式，所以珉起也不讨厌，微微地笑了。

果然与有粉丝们欢呼的舞台不同，这里是安静严肃的地方。舞台狭窄，照明也简陋。企业聚会的偶像舞台也不过是助兴而已。尽管如此，不论什么舞台对珉起来说都是珍贵的、幸福的时间，所以总是竭尽全力。伴奏音乐响起，开始合着拍子跳舞唱歌。旼炫的部分结束后，珉起唱着歌走向前。在白色的照明灯下，碧眼显得尤为明亮，散发着神秘的氛围。

身体一震。

珉起打量了一下观众席，在与男子视线相遇的瞬间，眼神让人寒毛直竖，因毛骨悚然的感觉在自己的part踌躇了一下，所幸马上打起了精神继续表演。舞台结束下台的时候，再次遇到那让人异常害怕的目光。是一个带着冰冷危险气息的男人。珉起避开视线回到休息室。钟炫对他说着“辛苦了”，珉起却呆呆地摘下耳环，脱下耳麦，又想到可怕的视线，身体颤抖了一下。

“珉起，怎么了？”

看到他似乎状态不太好的样子，钟炫担心地走到跟前问他。珉起吓了一跳，赶忙回答没事，一边神经质地脱掉舞台服装。或许只是因为太累了吧。正想换衣服，经纪人急忙走过来。

“珉…珉起啊，那个昊源集团的理事很想见你……”

经纪人看着眼色声音越来越小，旼炫皱起眉头。明明知道珉起不喜欢这样的事。

“为什么看着我？”

如果当上代表理事，应该是已经上了年纪的大叔吧。那样的大叔怎么会想见我？珉起用这样的表情盯着经纪人，经纪人似乎很为难地飘忽着眼神。要是拿到了昊源集团的代言一定会大赚一笔。因为是以酒店事业为主，如果能成为广告模特，还能在全世界获得知名度。再加上旗下的公司也很多……但是。

“想见面的话就过来啊。为什么让我过去？！"

果然是这样的反应，经纪人用手捂住了脸。虽然外貌很漂亮，再加上一双蓝眼睛，所以有很多感兴趣的人，但如果不是和粉丝见面的场合，单独见面时就会炸毛……

“只是一起吃个饭而已……不是轻视你。” 

“让他本人、亲自、过来说。”

“珉起啊。” 

虽然经纪人抓着珉起的胳膊哀求着，但他并没有听，皱着眉头把胳膊抽走。这事不可能，经纪人对站在门口的男人艰难地说了很久。珉起在房间里换下衣服，代表理事？嗤的一声冷笑，多了不起啊，把人呼来唤去的。上年纪的代表理事怎么可能是挥舞着应援棒的粉丝。就算如此也不应该轻易应约。如果是粉丝的话没准还可以笑着见面，但是想单独会面又是什么意思。在演艺界工作的过程中自然而然地就会知道。只是一起吃饭？吃完就该说一起上楼了吧。也不是没遇到过这种情况。刚出道时，什么都不知道盲目地跟着去了赞助提议的餐厅。吃完饭，上年纪的大叔在手背上摸来摸去，说要到酒店大厅去。辱骂了社长，竖了中指之后回到了宿舍。当然，从那以后，组合被禁止上音乐放送，日程也被取消，但由于外貌出众，因此通过sns传播的视频迅速聚集人气，发展到现在。

珉起换完衣服出来对还站在房间前等着的经纪人强硬地拒绝。平时即使有这样的提议也并不会提，为什么这次这么顽固！ 珉起神经质地离开等候室，旼炫叹了口气。

“哥。明知珉起不喜欢…”

“当然知道。但是这次昊源集团的代表理事要求一定要见面，连我们公司的代表都无法拒绝…我又能怎么办呀。” 

“连代表都？为什么？” 

“不是我说…”

回到宿舍后，珉起洗完澡，拖着疲倦的身子躺到床上。关了灯，用手机进入官咖“女王们！”和粉丝们聊了好一阵子。无论多么辛苦，看到无论何时都支持自己的粉丝，心想着明天也要加油啊…拿着手机不知不觉地睡着了。

酒店最顶层的套房里，在昏暗的客厅窗户前，男子安静地看着市内闪烁的灯光吸着烟，吐出了长长的烟雾。身着看着就很昂贵的黑色套装，端正地戴着名牌领带。转身向着面前低下头的男子缓慢地走过去，哈？无语地吐了一口气。这时低下头的男人蜷缩着，急忙开口说：

“对不起。代表。”

挑了挑眉毛，抬手看着戴在手腕上的银色金属手表，眉头微微皱起，然后用舌头轻轻地舔了一下牙齿。这是心情很差的表现。

“给您一个小时。专务。不管怎么处理。把人带到这儿来。”

“是…是! ”

专务向拿着烟的男人深深鞠躬，气喘吁吁地走出了房间。男子看着紧闭的门，又把香烟拿回嘴里，轻轻抽了一口，眯起眼睛喃喃自语：

“很贵嘛…”

昊源集团的代表理事姜东昊是大众看来成功的年轻CEO。以冷静而透彻而出名的企业家，背后却是黑暗的组织。表面上是酒店和建筑业，内部相当复杂和黑暗。不仅对国内政界和黑社会，对海外重量级人物也具有巨大影响力的人就是目前的代表理事姜东昊。关于他的传闻很多，但都无法辨别真伪。

因为表面的企业聚会，所以东昊穿着正装坐在酒店餐厅座位上。打招呼的企业总裁应接不暇。听说有庆祝演出，他百无聊赖地靠着椅子上看着。因为邀请偶像的情况很多，从新人偶像的立场上看，如果好好表现也许有机会抓住赞助商。从出名的偶像到新人，在这样狭小的舞台上努力的样子让人感到无聊，当东昊随手拿起放在桌上的葡萄酒啜饮时，引人注目的男偶像让他皱起眉头。

四肢纤细，照明下更显白皙的皮肤和闪亮的浅发，眼睛几乎是灰色的。看起来就像昂贵的洋娃娃一样。好奇地看了一眼。刚开始因为外貌过于漂亮，以为是女性，但从话筒里出来的声音听起来明显是男性。虽然三人跳着同样的舞，但与其他两人相比格外魅惑，在两人对视的一瞬间，显得有些胆怯和吃惊。嘴角不知不觉地弯起。应该说胃口大开吗？他收回对下台的身影紧追不舍的视线，抬起手弹了弹手指，站在一旁的秘书弯下腰。

“韩秘书。刚才那个漂亮的孩子。去说一下。"

“是的。代表。"

韩秘书马上就从座位上消失了，东昊轻摇手中的酒杯，杯子里的红色液体晃动着。拿到嘴边深嗅，啜饮一小口，在舌尖滚动后咽下。嘴里余下一股发涩的单宁香。东昊咂着嘴，放下酒杯，从座位上站了起来。

准确的1个小时后。东昊双腿交叉坐在沙发上，慢悠悠地看着跪在他面前的专务。抬手轻轻地挠着眉毛低吼。

“专务。"

“对不起。代表…因为…一直拒绝…"

松开交叉的双腿，猛地站起来，将旁边的红酒杯摔到他的头上，发出嘡啷的声音，尖锐的玻璃碎片从专务的头顶落下，掉在地毯上。专务跪坐下来，抱头呻吟。东昊“呼”一声消了气，看着站在一旁的韩秘书。

“韩秘书。把那个傲慢的家伙带来。"

“好的。代表。"

韩秘书弯下腰。东昊站起来，看着面前哆嗦着，鲜血滴滴答答流到地毯上的专务，皱起了眉头。“出去。”秘书一把抓住双腿打颤的专务，扶着迅速走出了房间。东昊在桌上拾起烟盒，掏出一支烟，叼在嘴上。戴着的手表显示已经超过了11点。在这个房间等了3个小时……

在这个世界上，没有金钱不能拥有的东西，人在金钱面前变得丑恶，可以用钱买卖人的国家。对于拥有权力的姜东昊来说，没有不能拥有的东西。虽然占有欲不是很强，但无法忍受事情不能按自己的想法实现。无论做什么事都一定要实现的性格。这个漂亮的小家伙，完全无视我的话，还等了三个小时？只会唱歌撒娇的家伙……应该怎么惩罚呢？产生了这样的念头。

熟睡的珉起打了个哆嗦，睁开眼睛，转了转眼珠。现在还是黑漆漆的夜晚，不知怎么搞的，冷飕飕的感觉让人不快，身子微微发抖。…几点了？一边想着，一边摸出手机看向屏幕。明晃晃亮起的屏幕上显示时间刚过11点20分。睡着没多久…揉着眼睛，看到窗帘微微晃动，抬起头看，与阳台相连的大窗户开着。疑惑地歪了歪头，是忘记关窗户了吗？从床上起身，刚站到窗边，感到身后有异样，正打算回头看的瞬间，被堵住嘴和鼻子的手吓了一跳。猛地抓住身体的力量让珉起摇着头拼命抵抗，但白布上的药味令人窒息。如同月光一般的眼睛因为惊吓而瞪大，但立马无声无息地闭上了，身体瘫软下来。韩秘书停在一侧肩膀抗着珉起的一个男人前，拾起掉在地上的手机，刷刷地点击几下查看着短信。确认了平时的短信内容后，韩秘书在发信窗口选择经纪人，点击发送，将手机放进了自己的口袋里，点了点头，扛着珉起的男子跟在韩秘书后离开了。

[我外出了。]


	2. 2

仿佛精神恍惚地落下，然后慢慢地升起。眼皮异常沉重，努力着眨巴了好几下。突然感觉到一阵冰凉，将头向一边倾斜的同时，水从头顶顺着脸流淌，最终滴滴答答地落下。慢慢看向滴落的水滴打了一个激灵，身体瑟瑟发抖。视线所及之处看到了自己白色的腿。发生了什么？模糊的视线逐渐清晰，再次眨了眨眼睛。分明在宿舍睡着了…蓝色眼睛里的瞳孔猛地放大，头一下子抬了起来。这里…并不是宿舍…

旁边似乎有人的动静，缓慢地转过头来，看见随意坐在床边的西装裤。微微抬起头看，是黑色的衬衫和松开的黑色领带。身着黑色的一位男子一手拿着嘴里叼着的香烟，一手拿着似乎是将液体倒在自己头上的酒杯。流下来的液体沿着嘴唇稍微流入嘴里，应该是白葡萄酒而不是水。酒精的气味有些刺鼻，珉起想活动下身子，却发出清脆的声响。抬头一看，自己的手腕上戴着黑色皮带样的手铐，中间的铁链被拴在天花板的床架上。惊醒之后重新审视自己的状况，发现身上一丝不挂，手腕被牢牢绑住无法逃脱，霎时面如死灰。

“疯子！变态！把这个解开！”

男子安静地看着珉起皱着眉挣扎的样子，把葡萄酒杯随意扔到地毯上，然后伸手抓住他的下巴。珉起摇着头挣脱，却又被一把抓住，下巴被握得生疼，不禁皱起脸来。男人靠近一些观察着珉起的双瞳。蓝灰色的眼睛瞪着男人的棕色眼睛。是熟悉的眼神。对方好奇地看着微微泛蓝的瞳仁，眼神有着不同寻常的深沉。

“不是隐形眼镜啊…”

在令人窒息的寂静中，第一次听到的低语是意想不到的柔和。男子松开手，慢悠悠地起身走到桌子前。珉起用力挣了挣胳膊，铁链叮嘡作响。因为裸露的身体而害羞得满脸通红，双腿蜷缩在一起试图遮掩下身。无法理解现在的状况。面前这个疯狂的变态是谁……是跟踪狂吗？不管怎么说，在宿舍睡觉的我怎么会……嗯？突然想起在企业聚会上对视的男人的脸，珉起转过视线。虽然不知道具体是谁，但猜测现在羞辱自己的疯子大概是某个企业的高管。

“你……究竟是谁？把这个解开！”

男人听到尖厉的声音也没有反应，从桌上拿起杯子走近。珉起想逃跑，却因为向上抬起的手臂而无法动弹，只能盯着他看。男子紧闭着嘴不答话，让人郁闷的安静，铁链声咔咔地响起，珉起紧咬下唇，被再次靠近的男人吓得瑟瑟发抖。本能地感觉到恐惧。就像电影中为了躲避杀人者而藏在衣柜里一样。寒颤从脊椎升起。无论如何也不能在气势上输给对方。珉起皱着眉头盯着杯子疑惑要做什么的时候，男子拿着杯子往他的嘴里倒进液体。一只手用力抓住他的两颊，力量重得疼到咧嘴。男人亲吻着他张开的嘴，液体慢慢地滑流。拒绝吞咽而产生反抗想法的同时，原本抓住下巴的手突然用力抓住胸部的突起，因为惊吓咕噜一声咽下了液体。吞咽的声音响起，珉起因为对方吸吮了一下舌头而感到胆怯，瑟缩着头，男子轻易地退开了。喝的是什么？会是什么呢？为了不让声音颤抖，最大限度地舒缓呼吸，向正把杯子放在桌上的男人问道：

“到底想做什么？你是谁？ 给我喝了什么？”  
“做爱。姜东昊。催情剂。回答你了吗？崔珉起。”

每当东昊嘴里说出一个个词，珉起的眼睛就慢慢地睁大，脸色也渐渐变得苍白。什么？姜…说什么？姜东昊？催情剂？一遍又一遍在心里默念，虽然明白每个词语的意思，可是罗列出来之后根本无法理解，珉起眨了眨眼睛。先不管那个男人的名字，催情剂……这时，终于了解状况的珉起惊慌失措，

“疯了吧！你疯了吗？这是强奸！！解开！！”

东昊捋了一下眉毛，微微笑了，斜靠着桌子看着手表等待。毫不在意眼前被绑在床上，大声谩骂着，威胁要报警，从变态开始到各种脏话轮着骂了一遍的珉起。东昊看着移动的秒针，从桌上的烟盒里掏出一支香烟。咔嗒一声，火焰燃起，白色的烟像雾气一样弥漫开来。在长烟快要烧尽的时候，东昊将烟在水晶制成的烟灰缸里掐灭，看向从刚才开始就抿着下唇，痛苦地低着头的珉起。慢慢走过去（踱步靠近），轻轻抓住下巴，望向已经湿润的双睛。濡湿的蓝色眼瞳看起来格外刺激。东昊用舌头轻轻舔了舔了自己的上齿。收回托着下巴的手，向下在胸口逗弄，珉起发出细细的呻吟。敏感度不错，东昊站起身：

“有男人的经验吗？”

“…哈啊。哈。你以为。我。和你一样变态吗？”

第一次啊？东昊想着，一边的嘴角翘起，从桌上拿起一根细长的金属，尾端有一个硬币大小的铜环。珉起艰难地抬起头看着他走近。热烘烘的身体，模糊不清的眼睛，朦胧的感觉使得珉起不由地皱起脸。东昊用舌头舔过细长的金属丝。哈…红色的嘴唇艰难地吐出一口气。还没等理解那是什么东西，身体因为从未被别人触摸过的性器被人握住而战栗。正想缩着腿反抗，另一只大手用力摁住了大腿内侧。

“不要动。会受伤。”

在低沉的命令下，分身受到直接的刺激，珉起身体潮红，呼吸急促起来。东昊立马将金属拿向开始挺立的性器，珉起面色煞白。

又要做什么。那里？不要！！

“不！”

“嘘…别动。”

身体因恐怖惊呆了。这怎么可能……珉起一脸惊恐地摇头拒绝，东昊开始缓慢地上下套弄，慢慢地把细栓插入绝对不可能进去的地方。珉起头向后一仰，发出一身悲鸣。吵杂的铁链磨擦声响起。湿漉漉的头发摇晃着，分不清是汗还是酒，泪水从眼角止不住地涌出。珉起微张着双唇，微弱地在东昊的耳边哭了起来。刺激的声音激发了过分的想法，为了使自己镇定下来，东昊用舌头舔过干燥的嘴唇。手指松开已经插到尽头的细栓上的圆环，看到软下来的分身，嘴唇印在雪白脖子上，发出啧的一声。仿佛要融化一样，热力从颈上扩散开来，身体开始微微颤抖。似乎想在如同落雪一般白皙的身体上留下自己的痕迹，东昊咬着吸着。热感和快感充斥全身。陌生的痛苦占据整个大脑。尽情咬噬后，东昊才从雪白的身体上退开。喘着粗气的珉起因快感而渐渐习惯了痛苦，低下头，看到被插入奇怪的东西还能硬起来的自己，由于药效对那个疯子强制行为渐渐有感觉的样子，自己也感到鄙视。一切都是药物造成的。

"嗯……疯子。变态…”

东昊再次从床上起身，走到桌子边。这行为本身都让人恐惧。每次到那里去，奇怪的事情一件件地增加，简直要疯了。连抓住朦胧的精神都很困难。现在身体的重量几乎都挂在了吊起的胳膊上。身体抽搐着，被想去的感觉支配，因为渐渐上升的热感十分痛苦。逐渐变得迷茫的意识被股间湿润的感觉瞬间拉回。

“什么！嗯。住手！不要！！”

在入口处涂上凝胶后，东昊无表情地把长条状的物体推进狭窄的缝隙。珉起的腰剧烈地扭动着。物体因为扭来扭去的身体塞不进去，东昊皱起眉头抓住他的膝盖按向身体，再一用力，从狭窄的缝间擅自硬塞了进去。呻吟不受控制地从嘴里发出，上面的链子随着珉起的移动恼人地响着。如果震动器因为干涩而无法向内推进，就停住一会，如此反复，最终进入了深处。东昊静静看着吞入器具后蠕动的入口，呼了一口气打算按下尾端的按钮，珉起眼泪汪汪地猛摇头。只要不是傻子，就知道这是什么，如果按下按钮，这东西会怎样响起。仅仅是填满内部，都因为陌生的刺激而觉得难受……东昊并没有理睬，无情地按下，振动的声音响起，珉起的身体跟着颤栗起来。

“啊啊！不…不要！嗯！！”

因为第一次感受从后面升起的快感在眼前爆发，珉起发出尖叫。感觉内部真的好痒，简直令人抓狂。无论如何想要有人帮忙挠的感觉。下巴一直哆嗦个不停。如果器具因为两腿发软、小腹用力被挤出来，东昊就会无情地用手指摁住下端，再次插入。珉起已经无法意识到从自己嘴里发出了什么样的呻吟。想射前面却被堵住了，什么都没法做，只有身体发疯一般地焦急。折腾了好一阵子，东昊关掉了震动器，珉起垂下头。直到这时，呼吸急促的珉起才含着泪怒视着东昊。东昊收到这样的视线，嘴角翘起笑了笑，然后慢慢地站起来，走到桌边，将手放在桌上，珉起看到这情景，身体再次僵硬。灰色的眼睛因担心又有什么的恐惧心理有些晃动。听到哗啦的声音，看到玻璃杯里灌满了酒，微微安下心来轻轻松了一口气。安心了？就算现在这样也足够可怕了……珉起呼着炽热的气息看向自己下面，咬住了下嘴唇。我的样子…咬着唇瑟瑟发抖。搞成这幅样子，自己却独自从容自在地喝酒……由于太相反，床内床外仿佛两个截然不同的世界。

“即便如此。你却。好像无事发生一样…?"

一口气喝下玻璃杯里的酒，东昊挑了挑眉毛笑了。

“即使比那个更猛也不会有事的。”

东浩的嘲笑让珉起无语地笑了。算什么玩意。干了这么严重的事也毫不在意？性器的异物感，后穴沉重的感觉，珉起眉间紧皱。东昊瞟了一眼对于无法获得高潮，对暧昧的刺激感到相当吃力，嘴里喘不过气来的珉起。

“累吗？”

“把……这些。都。拿走…”

“这是让我等待的惩罚。”

惩罚？等待？有什么约定吗？只不过在今天的企业聚会上对视了而已……

——珉…珉起啊，那个昊源集团的理事很想见你……

“你是…昊源集团…代表理事…”

东昊缓缓解开衬衣上的纽扣走近。看到影子一步一步靠近自己，珉起抬起头。在他接近瞬间，身体本能地紧张起来。大手伸了过来，食指从锁骨凹陷的地方顺着脖子一直往上爬，停在下巴把脸抬起，珉起皱着眉头小小地呻吟着。明亮的白发，白皙的脸蛋泛着显眼的诱人红晕。白雪一般的裸露肌肤上，自己留下的红色牙印吸引着注意力。白色和红色的鲜明对比格外刺激。慢慢地吐出舌头，侵犯了因喘息张开的嘴。药效还没有过，因为东昊拨弄嘴里的感觉，抖动着身体发出仿佛猫叫一样嗯嗯的呻吟。深深地吸吮下唇后退开：

“现在让你舒服。”

进到床上的东昊把珉起搂在怀里。一下子抽出后面的器具，珉起呻吟着扭动腰部。没入后穴的手指开始在里面搅动的时候，珉起红润的嘴唇泄出与痛苦呻吟不同的声音。虽然讨厌羞耻的感觉，但他已经因为药物精神恍惚，不知自己在说些什么。东昊手指握住的前端迅速套弄，眼前蜷缩着、无法射精的珉起便呜呜地哭了起来。

“你的敏感度不错。”

“啊…嗯。住手。疯…子…哈。”

“呼。更多的…”

…哭泣吧。

珉起在东昊的怀里感到吃力，东昊把手伸向上方，碰了一下手腕上的手铐，“哐”的一声，挂在空中的铁链松了，被绑着的手臂掉下。胳膊因为血液不通畅已经发麻，珉起眉间一紧，脸颊上落下的泪水被东昊舔去。快感凌驾于痛苦之上占据全身，珉起几乎在东昊的怀里蜷成一团，被戳着刺激内壁的手指吓了一跳，瞪了一眼东昊。

“这里。舒服吗？”

“不！好奇怪！啊！住手。啊啊…”

只要执拗地触碰有感觉的地方，一不安手指拿着堵住前端的细栓稍稍向上拉，珉起就会开始扭动身体，瑟瑟发抖，不知所措。视野泛成一片白色，第一次感受到的陌生快感使得腰部酥麻不已。那样子既可怜又可爱。东昊舔着耳廓、轻轻咬着耳垂隐隐地低声耳语:“要怎么做呢？”如同恶魔的低语让珉起的心脏剧烈地跳动。希望能拿走那个奇怪的东西。想高潮。现在似乎不是应该炫耀自尊心的时候。眼泪不停地涌出来，珉起颤抖着手，轻轻地捂住了自己的嘴。

我…屈服于…快感了啊…

“给…我…”

好不容易说出的话被手掌挡住，显得很轻，轻得几乎听不见。东昊听到后像称赞小孩一样一边说着“真乖”，一边在耳边亲吻了一下。手指规则地刺向敏感的地方，慢慢拉动前面的细栓，珉起身体绷紧地高声呻吟着，在拔出的同时急切地射精了，身躯脆弱地颤抖着。东昊把细栓扔到身后，抓住了他的下巴。皱着的眉毛下双眼紧闭，浓密的睫毛不受控制地轻抖着，鲜红的嘴唇不停喘着热息。“睁开眼睛”的命令下，珉起慢慢张开双眼。东昊似乎要陷入像蔚蓝色天空一样深邃的眼睛。越看越沉醉的明眸让他不禁眯起眼睛咂了一下舌。抽出在狭小内壁蠕动的手指，面对面地抱着珉起，褪下裤子上的拉链，掏出自己的性器就这样直接推进。被大小完全不同的炽热插入，珉起用双手紧紧攒着他的衣领。东昊抓着他的纤腰，用力摁着将自己嵌入，珉起不由自主地拱起腰，头高高扬起。由于已经充分扩张，东昊轻松地到达最深处，因为紧窄的感觉呼地调整气息，牙齿咬上白皙的脖子。珉起呻吟着，因为被绑住的双手不知如何是好，

“解开？”

点点头。

“自己来吻我。”

根本不可能的要求，若是在平时，就该直接骂脏话了。感受着埋在自己内部的肉刃，快感在身体里涌起，珉起流着泪，张开嘴小心地吻上坚毅的唇。东昊接受着，最终开始吸吮火热的舌头随心所欲地回吻，听到嗯嗯的娇吟嗤嗤地笑了。东昊解开手腕上的皮带，珉起双手重获自由，什么也没来得及做，就被大手紧紧握住腰开始抽插。向上提起后落下，在重力的作用下深深插入，珉起只能用双臂圈着厚实的肩膀。真想立刻杀死这个男人，但全身都被快乐所支配。期待着折磨的心在身体里怦怦跳动，此时真正动摇的或许是崔珉起吧。

“深…啊嗯…够了…嗯”

“呼…记住。我。呼。给予的快感。嗯？回答。”

“啊啊。不要…嗯。讨厌…啊。”

“呵，就算讨厌也会记住的。崔珉起。”

抓挠着背的手。稳稳握着腰的手。仿佛求欢一样摇晃腰身的自己就像另一个人。太讨厌了。太快乐了。大脑一片混乱。把黑色衬衫揉得乱七八糟，疲惫不堪地吐着气哭泣，哭一般地求饶。东昊双手握住纤腰开始剧烈地摇晃。珉起承受着深入的、任性的、毫不规律的冲刺，像是要抓破一样，紧紧拧着东昊的衬衫。

“够了。嗯。好奇怪。啊嗯。够…啊…”

“呼…西八。”

东昊骂着平素不说的脏话，爆发了低沉的呻吟，激情猛地释放在内部。喘着粗气舒缓着射精感，慢慢地上下抽插，珉起颤抖着身体再次到达了高潮，东昊的黑色衬衫已经一塌糊涂。珉起心里暗暗骂着活该…狗崽子…，一边连喘息的时间都没有，就被堵住了嘴。吃力地接受着似乎连舌头要被拔出来的深吻，珉起在茫茫中昏了过去。东昊将摇摇晃晃的身躯放倒在床上，一放开他，就蜷成了小小一团。解开领带，脱掉肮脏的衬衫，肌肉结实的上身露出了纹身。把衬衫随意扔到地上，桌上酒杯倒上酒，拿到嘴边，一边喝着一边盯着床上沉沉入睡的珉起。用舌头轻轻地舔着自己的牙齿，眯起眼睛自言自语。  
比想象的更……

从电梯上下来的珉起跑进紧急楼道里开始东张西望。清醒后不管三七二十一地穿着酒店的浴袍和拖鞋逃了出来。心脏怦怦直跳。虽然害怕被人看见，但直到从电梯里出来，一切都很顺利，问题是要穿过那个人很多的酒店大堂，再加上缓慢转动的旋转门……在外面又怎么才能搭上出租车……珉起没办法进入大厅，在紧急楼梯前深呼吸了几次。只要不被发现地坐上出租车就可以了。弯着腰的珉起用手掌捂住脸小心翼翼地走着，不出意外地“珉起欧巴？”听到这句话，吓得缩成一团，微微地摇着头。打算就这样经过的时候，突然有人高喊“崔珉起！”瞬间，有人拿着手机开始拍照片和视频，珉起面如死灰。  
在首尔最大的酒店大厅里……

被拍到穿着浴袍这样狼狈的样子？

珉起抿着下嘴唇，收紧了拳头，这时香气扑面而来。记得这香味。一件西装外套罩在头顶遮住了脸和上身。赶忙用手扯住衣领遮住脸，被大手拉着不得不跟着走。那样折磨自己的那个恶魔般的男人像救世主一样登场了。获救了。

东浩俯视了一眼躲在外套里乖乖跟着的珉起，低声吩咐身后的秘书。

“韩秘书。处理一下。"


	3. 3

Frost Flower – 03  
高级轿车停在建筑前，珉起摇摇晃晃地下了车。轿车在车门关上之后便静静驶离了。珉起疲惫地望着那辆渐渐远去的黑色轿车。太累了。睡眠太不足了。费力地打开宿舍大门，好几双鞋杂乱地放在玄关。看得出仓促跑进去的痕迹，在那其中看到了似乎是经纪人的运动鞋。拿上浴袍走进客厅，正在走廊上严肃地说着话的三人同时转过身来。面对唤着珉起的钟炫和旼炫自己应该说什么呢？到哪里去了…什么被一个变态的疯子在奇怪的身体部位插入，哇哇大哭一整晚之后回来了…疯了！！直到死亡为止，直到进坟墓为止，都不会说出口的。虽然珉起犹豫着，经纪人却神情兴奋地快步走近。珉起面露难色地咬住下唇，想要保持着镇静就像平常一样无视着走过的瞬间。

  
“珉起，这是什么！”

  
颤抖。

  
“哦？”

  
“我们珉起是昊源集团的专属模特！？完全大发！！”

  
谁在哪里…说是专属模特？珉起皱起眉头，疑惑地看向站在后面的钟炫。钟炫举起手机手指轻点。虽然珉起摸索着在身上找手机，但浴袍口袋里从开始就没放任何东西，迟钝地意识到自己没带，急忙跑到钟炫面前抢过手机来看。娱乐新闻的头条上满满的是刚才酒店大厅里的照片。全部都是和昊源集团相关的内容，随便点击其中一个，自己表情慌乱地揪着睡袍的照片下面写着“昊源集团正在拍摄酒店广告”的报道。咬着嘴唇，手指微微颤抖。搞什么鬼，感觉和收到嫖资一样，脸一下子涨得通红。

  
“不是的。这是误报！”

  
听到珉起激烈的反驳，经纪人觉得没什么大不了的。不论是不是误报，门户网站上崔珉起和knight的名字分别排在了实时检索的第1、2位，而且到处都是报道。珉起重新体会到浩源集团是什么样的大企业的同时，不由得好奇姜东昊这个疯子是怎么当上代表理事的。对听到专属模特的消息后没有留意自己样子的经纪人感到庆幸，松了一口气的珉起表示先等洗漱之后，再去公司了解情况，便走向了浴室。旼炫担心地注视着他的背影。

  
珉起关上卫生间的门，这才在镜子中看到自己的脸。不知哭得有多厉害，脸肿得鼓鼓的，嘴唇也因为其他原因肿起。虽然因为珉起很瘦，以至于经纪人和成员们都没有发现，但在珉起自己眼里却非常明显。正要脱掉连脖子都紧紧裹住的浴袍时，响起了咚咚的敲门声。吓得一个激灵，紧紧抓住白色浴袍确认门是否已经上锁。看到已经按下的门锁安下心来，微弱地问怎么了？门外传来混杂着呼吸的温柔声音。

  
“晚上去哪儿了。经纪人哥说是收到了要出门短信。”

  
珉起并没有自己留下短信的记忆。睡醒后失去意识被绑架……要气死了。又想起做了变态行为后造出十足托词的姜东昊的脸，不禁咬牙切齿。真是感激涕零。

  
“啊…就见了一下昊源集团的代表理事……”

  
也可以用其他说法搪塞，但是脑海里浮现出那个坏蛋，于是实事求是地说了。很久没有得到回答。在凌晨？听到这句话，珉起在心中暗暗祈祷，拜托放过我吧。身体疲惫不堪，再加上从刚才开始大腿内侧酸痛的感觉，感觉要疯掉了。就像截断对话一样，珉起将淋浴器的水拧开，为了听不见声音走入水柱之中。旼炫在门外听到里面传来的水声，再也不敢多问，静静地望着紧闭着的橡木色房门。如果按照珉起所说，就是深夜给经纪人发了一条短信，与大企业的代表理事见面，并在早晨回来……虽然珉起偶尔为了和朋友碰面，也会像这样留一条短信，去夜店玩一下，但大企业的代表理事又是怎么回事？虽然有很多想问的，但是听到拒绝对话的水声，旼炫只好这样离开了。在浴室里淋了好一阵冰冷的水，珉起抿了一下变紫的嘴唇。因为吸了水而逐渐变重的浴袍掉在地上，露出白皙身体上的红色痕迹，眉间紧紧皱起，双手举起遮住了眼睛。

  
弄成这幅样子工作怎么办！

  
走向NU娱乐公司代表室的珉起和往常一样猛地打开了门，郑代表从沙发上跳了起来，慌忙跑过来抓住珉起的双手，像是要哭出来一样看着他。奇怪的表情让珉起嫌弃地皱起了眉头。回过头一看，坐在长沙发上的某个熟悉的背影和旁边早上偶到的那个什么……啊，对了。那变态家伙的手下韩秘书……什么！那么，坐在那儿的人。珉起慢慢理解了状况，脸色逐渐变得苍白。郑代表在他面前高兴地说着“什么时候和代表理事见面决定签约的？”珉起严肃地对着代表一字一句地说道。

  
“这是误会。代表。我没同意过签约。”

  
“嗯？”

  
郑代表困惑地转过身去，望着喝着咖啡的东浩的背影。郑代表不知所措地看看东昊又看看珉起，珉起咬着牙咯噔咯噔地走过去，一屁股坐在对面的沙发上。郑代表跟着一溜烟地走过来，小心翼翼地坐下。珉起瞪着东昊，“真是厚颜无耻。”

  
沉默地喝着咖啡的东昊眉毛一挑歪了歪头不可置否。

  
珉起生气地说：“对我做了那种事。突然什么模特？我…”

  
感觉像是性招待一样，珉起气得说不出话来，握紧的拳头微微发抖。东昊放下咖啡杯，倒在沙发靠背上，慢慢地打量着他。高领衬衫、系的不是领带而是黑色和白色的复古绸带，和人偶一样外貌十分相配。笔挺的黑色裤子长长的裤线向下延伸。感觉到从头到脚仔细打量的视线，珉起的身体害怕得有些发抖，但察觉到这一点的人只有东昊。正欣赏着，听到郑代表看着珉起的眼色问，

  
“代表理事…做了什么？”

  
什么？盯着东昊的珉起胆怯地看向郑代表，那个……东昊带着“说出来啊”的眼神饶有兴致地看着他瞪大眼睛答不上话的样子。

  
做了什么事。用那小小的，鲜艳的嘴唇。说吧。

  
拳头紧握得泛白。因为无法言喻而郁卒得眼眶泛红，盈着晶莹的泪花。哈…像叹气一样呼出一口气，郑代表的视线转向了东昊。注视地着珉起就像杀人一般的蓝眼睛，东昊慢吞吞地开了口。

  
“因为我是崔珉起的粉丝。昨晚拜托说想签约。”

  
“啊！”

  
“应该先会见郑代表您的。因为我也是粉丝…有私心。所以先见面了。”

  
“哎一古！您客气了，竟然是我们珉起歌迷。啊哈哈。真是我们公司的福星啊福星。”

  
粉丝？粉？丝？！疯子，粉丝会干那种变态的事吗？珉起瞪大眼睛看着他。这时，韩秘书向郑代表递交了合同。赶忙接过的郑代表快速翻阅合同内容，摇晃着珉起的胳膊。快点签字，我不干！郑代表咬着牙压暗中对着甩开胳膊的珉起发火，“快签字吧”。珉起不满地瞪着合同。在那里签名的话就是那个疯子公司的专属模特了吗？讨厌。拒绝！正挣扎着，结果东昊站了起来。大家的目光纷纷投向他，东昊带着毫不遗憾的表情，

  
“会澄清误报，然后就当做没有发生过的事。郑代表。”

  
郑代表甚至想抓住那个裤脚。和昊源集团签订广告合同，还提供赞助，到底有什么问题？！他赶紧站起来，向着比自己小的东昊弯下腰。珉起看着郑代表坐立不安的样子感到气绝。虽说是弱肉强食的社会，但是是郑代表选择了脾气暴躁、没有父母的自己，还栽培到这个程度。因为不想看到这幅样子，珉起整了整衣领直起腰来，怒视着东昊。且不管郑代表，如果出现误报的声音，就无法解释自己在酒店大厅穿着睡袍站着的事实，所有的后果都将由珉起承担。虽然报道已经说明了正在拍摄的珉起是为了休息而走动，但是如果那篇报道被告知是误报的话…没有办法解释。妈的…不知道为什么那个疯子好像成为了自己的救世主一样，伸出手的样子让人感到恶心，但是不能因为这样的事而放弃自己想当歌手的梦想。

  
“…合同。我签。”

  
狗崽子。这句话是用口型说的。看到嘴型的东昊用下巴指了指合同，珉起拿起笔像要把纸撕破一样地签了字，把合同扔也似地交给东昊，后面的韩秘书接了过去。默默看着韩秘书收起合同的东昊慢慢转过视线。因为不讨厌漂亮的眼睛带着愤怒的表情瞪着自己。他微微一笑，向郑代表低头行礼，

  
“今天就到此为止……详情之后再另行会谈。”

  
脸上已经洋溢着喜悦之情的郑代表急忙向东昊鞠躬，打了好几次招呼。看到珉起在一边怒视地站着，抓住他的后脑勺，用力按住，让他赶紧行礼。珉起挣开手愤怒地回答“我干什么行礼！” 反正是个没教养的家伙。当东昊和他的秘书离开房间之后，郑代表开始不断地向认识的记者电话解释签约的事。在兴奋的郑代表身后，珉起离开了代表室。看见远处在大楼走廊等电梯的东昊，他咬紧嘴巴咵咵地走过去，一把抓住正看着手表的男人的衣领。韩秘书看到他的样子，想要把他分开，但东昊举起手制止了他的行动。抓着衣领的珉起一脸烦躁，

  
“不要以为是你救了我。”

  
是因为你才发生的事，本应该你来收拾。

  
东昊安静地凝视咆哮着发出警告的珉起，暂时收住视线，慢慢打量了周围一圈。看到洗手间的时候视线停住了，抓着珉起的手腕就这样把他拖走。呀！珉起大喊一声想要把手抽出来，但实在无法克服臂力上的差距。拖拉着被塞进洗手间的最里侧，珉起跌坐在盖着的马桶上。因为臀部受到的冲击皱着脸，但随着黑色人影填满视野，身体瞬间僵住。抬起受惊的兔子眼看着黑影靠近，心脏都要停止跳动了。咣— 门关上的声音响起，他不禁耸了耸肩。紧接着那个影子又近了，珉起想转过身去，但抓着手腕的手抓住了下巴。嘴唇咬得发疼，身体战栗着。脑海中昨晚的记忆像走马灯一样快速回放，后腰升起一种微妙酥麻感。因为拨弄浅发的手起了鸡皮疙瘩，嘴一张开，对方的舌头就这样滑入，浓密地舔舐吸吮着。虽然努力用手推着他坚硬的胸，但力不从心。东昊执拗地紧追着想要逃开的嘴亲吻。向上昂着脸接吻的珉起有些喘不上气，哈的换气声和唾液的声音在洗手间响起。担心被发现而在紧张的状态下接吻，让珉起的心脏疯狂跳动。包裹着舌头，舔射牙齿，挠着上颚，迷迷糊糊地仿佛要失去意识一般，激发兴奋的吻让推着胸的手不知不觉地抓住了衣领。啾的一声放开鲜红的舌头，便颤抖着躲进小小的嘴里。发出哈啊的喘息声，珉起缓缓睁开紧闭着的银蓝色的眼睛，湿润的双眼注视着面前表情冰冷的东昊。

  
“需要帮忙吗？”

  
在说什么呢？东昊视线落下指着珉起的下面。急忙低下头，看到裤子前裆凸起，自己的下面已经充血，珉起慌忙用手遮住。对于只是和变态家伙接吻就变成这样的自己感到羞耻，脸迅速涨红。咬着下唇命令“出去”。东昊的手在遮挡的白色手掌之间放下时，珉起在无处可逃的狭窄卫生间里拼命挣扎。嘘— 手开始在裤子上揉搓。身体难受得发抖。我知道这双手。身体还记得如何被抚摸，又被给予怎样的快感。直到分身被插入了什么东西为止。

  
“嗯。住手。”

  
“停住的话，你只会更痛苦。”

  
“别管了。你这个变态…哈嗯。”

  
弯腰拉下拉链，掏出珉起的分身用手掌蹂躏。当前端簌簌地流下爱液时，东昊的指尖擦了擦液体。珉起的身体瑟缩了一下，脚撞在隔板上发出了嘈杂的声音。摇着头，因为接踵而来的快感呻吟着抓住东昊的衣服缠着他。看到珉起的分身渐渐发热，东昊停下了手。珉起眯着眼睛抬起头看向他，感觉到变浓的眼神，不详的预感使得他咬住了下嘴唇。果不其然，东昊抓住珉起的腰扶起他来，压低腰部，把裤子连着内裤褪下。难不成？！狭小的卫生间里的哐当的声音大声地响起。

  
“不！不要！！”

  
“别人会过来。安静。我不会放手的。”

  
不可能有人来的。因为洗手间门口站着韩秘书。但珉起听了这句话后身子一激灵，双手紧紧捂住嘴。因为没有发出声音露出安心的表情、反抗变得微弱的样子十分可爱，随着握住前部摆动的手发出呜呜的哭声。手指从股间滑过，珉起身子一震。居然相信他。白痴。在骂着自己的时候，没有任何润滑剂的手指就这么插了进来，珉起努力吞下呻吟声。干涩的密穴被插入的痛苦让抓住马桶水箱的手用力得泛白，手背上青筋突起。

  
“疼…太痛。啊。”

  
“不应该只有痛吧。”

  
东昊开始刺激有感觉的部分。珉起忍不住高声呻吟起来，急忙用一只手捂住自己的嘴。持续地用手刺激前面，手指规则地戳着敏感的部分，珉起在涌起的快感中呻吟着哭了。漂亮的家伙在自己手里沉浸在快感之中呜咽，看到这幅模样的东昊舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。深深记住我带给你的快感吧。抚摸着前方的手变得迟缓，东昊看着无法到达高潮而痛苦的脸，呼地吐出一口气，舌头舔着兴奋的红着的耳朵，

  
“求我给你。”

  
“不…要…嗯。变态…”

  
“哼。真不可爱。"

  
只听得呼的一声喘息，手开始迅速套弄珉起的炽热，珉起顿时浑身打颤。在自己双手中，那吐出反抗性话语的面孔开始瓦解，因快感而哭泣的表情令人满意。碧蓝的眼珠因充斥全身的麻酥感而湿润，呻吟声变得更浓，用力刺向后面的敏感部位，就这样射精了。气喘吁吁地看着喷在马桶上的白浊，珉起的眉头紧紧地皱了起来。

  
我究竟…在做什么呢？


	4. 4

位于首尔的昊源集团总部最上层，身着正装的东昊靠坐在昂贵的皮椅上将香烟放下，长长地吐出一口烟气。韩秘书在他面前一鞠躬，把手中的文件放到桌上，然后推至东昊眼前。东昊一张一张慢悠悠地翻看着文件，默默地盯着最后一张纸上像要撕碎一样刻在上面的黑色笔迹。最终迫不得已签字的那张脸庞在眼前闪过。东昊轻轻地触摸那满是火气的字迹，耳畔仿佛传来若隐若现的呻吟声，背脊一阵发麻。  
刚开始只是为了为难那个完全无视自己提议，不知谁才是说了算的傲慢的漂亮男人。想不到自己竟会如此费神。也不是没有抱过男人。但没有人像他那样合自己的心意，敏感度也满意，也会轻易地屈服于快乐而哭泣。若用手抚摸，因为有感觉而随着手弯曲的腰也好，扭曲的漂亮脸蛋也好。尤其是那双碧眼，幽蓝的瞳孔带着夺目的灰色光芒的眼睛因反抗而闪烁，渐渐地因为快感被泪水浸湿。欲望在心中萌动，想按自己的方式调教那可怜，美丽的东西，使之成为自己的东西。若以傲慢的面孔挑衅就想亲手搞垮。

“代表。最近江北一带的夜店有不属于我们的物品在交易，应当如何处理？”

“……嗯。交给郭检察官。”

东昊把合同合上，不经意地回答，韩秘书低下了头。昊源集团的代表理事姜东昊，在地下世界中也有着他的位置，大部分工作都指派手下完成。韩秘书几乎全权负责处理事务，即便如此，这次也感到非常惊讶。那日凌晨绑架了一个叫崔珉起的歌手，为了把他带到自己的房间而等待了很久。凌晨出来的东昊在酒店内部的一家餐厅和平日一样接受韩秘书的工作报告。然后到了早晨，又打算回房，听得大厅里嘈杂起来。自己的酒店闹哄哄的，东昊留心转过视线。穿着睡袍被人群包围着，感觉很困扰的那个偶像…韩秘书感到毫无意义，将视线转向东昊的时候，看到代表脱下自己的外套走向那个偶像的样子，心中暗叹，崔珉起的脸深深印在了脑海中。

讨厌归讨厌，工作归工作。在宿舍搭上车，与经纪人一同前往某处的珉起叹了口气。这几天发生的事情对自己来说就像做梦一样，到哪儿都说不出话，因为失眠感到格外疲惫。由于车子的震动，困意很快袭来。真的，若是一觉醒来这一切都是梦就好了。正想着，突然仿佛听到在耳边窃窃私语的低沉声音，珉起像听到了什么可怕的声音一样皱起眉，最大限度地调高耳机的音量。

车开了很久终于到达一家广告公司的大楼。为了参加广告商讨会，珉起朝着大楼的会议室走去。打开门鞠躬之后进入了会议室，导演和工作人员微笑着迎接他。韩国知名的电影导演……听说这次由他拍摄自己代言的广告。这位电影导演擅长以自由自在的手法记录下美丽的色彩，是受到女演员喜爱的导演。因为用摄像机拍得既漂亮又神秘，所以谁都想一起工作。这位导演此次要负责自己的广告，珉起也同样感到忐忑不安。伸手握手时，爽快的感觉让导演眯起眼睛笑了。虽然珉起在演艺界是个没礼貌的家伙，但对导演来说却表现得很有礼貌。接着广告代理公司的职员鱼贯而入，行礼后落座。珉起正坐在自己的位子上看着桌子上摆放的装饰，会议室的门打开了。看到赵导演突然站起来急忙打招呼的样子，珉起微微紧了紧眉间。珉起想刚回过头看一眼是谁让拍摄中地位最高的赵导演这样走上前去迎接，就立即狠狠地皱起了脸。

明明是广告会议为什么你会来？？

哗哗的翻页声在安静的会议室响起。珉起也读着分镜剧本。这次的广告没有台词，主要展现以酒店为背景，在各处休息的场景。拖着行李箱走进大厅，从闪耀的酒店大厅的全景失焦之后，连接进入房内，为了洗漱脱下衣服露出后背。靠在充满泡沫的浴缸里舒服地闭上眼睛的戏之后，是披着睡衣在阳台上以夜景为背景喝葡萄酒的镜头。最后在白色的被子里，带着惬意的表情笑着，以酒店商标的画面结束了广告。扫视一遍后，珉起在脱掉衣服露出后背的部分和在浴缸里从泡泡中露出肩膀的画面中卡住了。这样的镜头一般是女性为了看起来性感而在广告经常使用的场景……

“导演。请问这里的镜头可以换掉吗？”

“哪个镜头？”

“在房间里脱掉衣服的场景和浴缸…”

珉起向坐在桌子尽头的赵导演小心地说明着，在看到对面那个男人的眼神后，开始感到后悔。东昊胳膊托在桌子上，大拇指摸着薄嘴唇，眯着眼睛露骨地看着自己，珉起不禁感到一阵寒意，身体也有些颤抖。在执著得让人忘记说话的视线中，珉起暗想“为什么要那样看我”，整了整一直扣到脖子的白色衬衫。翻看着分镜本的赵导演听到响起的话语，抬起了头。

“有什么问题吗？”

“有点…性感的感觉有点强烈。”

“还挺适合的。很难表达吗？”

大部分都是用伤自尊的语气向珉起发问。东昊面无表情，手指笃笃地轻敲着桌子，慵懒地看着珉起。表现这样氛围并不难。因为外表如此，在mv中也出现过很多次柔弱、慵懒或性感的形象，所以展现出来并不困难。只是他现在犹豫的多半是…自己身上的痕迹。珉起怒视着在眼前挑衅的东昊。只要决定分镜，广告拍摄最快仅需一天就能完成。但是，留下的痕迹…都是你这家伙咬的…

珉起决定忽略明明知道这件事，却还无视自己的东昊的话。竟敢动我的自尊心？珉起盯着东昊仿佛要杀了他一样，放松表情转过头去看向导演。

“没有。就按照分镜来吧。还请导演多多关照。”

“哈哈。好的。请不要担心。会拍得很漂亮的。”

低着头的东昊“噗”地笑了一下。像这样简单地应对挑衅让他觉得非常有趣。因为东昊的表情始终很冷淡，笑容过于短暂以至于谁都没能察觉到。会议结束后，正要去乘车的珉起让经纪人先行一步，急忙找到导演，因为不想在始作俑者东昊面前拜托别人。珉起叫住了正打算离开大楼的导演。

“赵导演。”

等着电梯的赵导演转向他。工作人员都已离开，电梯前的走廊里只剩下导演和珉起。导演疑惑地看着他，珉起踌躇了一下，

“拍摄的日期是明天……有行程安排。请问出演部分可以推迟吗？”

赵导演皱了皱眉头。分明已经和经纪人确认了安排，说是没有行程……“嗯…”摸着下巴的赵导演看着珉起的脸，视线稍稍往下，停留在衬衫领子上边后发稍稍遮住的红色痕迹上。然后从头到脚打量了一下。就像所有男偶像一样，珉起也是偏瘦的体型，不知是否因为与众不同的眼睛，所以和其他偶像不同，尤其引人注目。不知不觉间散发的微妙颓废感让人不由地咽了咽喉咙。

几天前，作为电影导演的他接到了来自昊源集团的韩秘书的联系。以前从未有过这样亲自发起提案的情况。不论怎样，自己所在的电影公司也是收到昊源集团赞助的，提案也无法拒绝。赵导演轻叹一口气。

“知道了。拍摄日期将再次通知经纪人。到那时候把这些痕迹都抹掉再来吧。"

颤抖。

珉起急忙用手遮住了自己露出的脖子。电梯伴随着“叮”的一声到达了，赵导演上了电梯，门紧紧关上。珉起僵直着站在那里，拳头不停的哆嗦。轻轻地咬了咬下唇。像被揭穿谎言的小孩一样，脸上火辣辣的。

* * *

显露身材的红色绸缎衬衫后摆拖得很长。做好造型的珉起正和导演认真的讨论动线。在大厅里走过的戏份可以轻松地结束。接下来是走进房间，脱下衬衫，摄像机稍微拍到侧脸的场景。听了工作人员说明衣服应该从哪个位置脱下，珉起排练着一边走一边用手解开衬衣纽扣的姿势，轻轻地放下衬衣的手势。为了记住移动路线并回过头来强调肩线和侧脸线条的镜头，进行了多次彩排。摄像机已经设置好，灯光也准备好了。 造型师疑惑地看着紧张得“呼呼”吐着气的珉起。在拍摄MV的时候也没有紧张过……感到奇怪的经纪人小心翼翼地走了过来。

“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

“哦？没…没事。”

珉起回答着，眼神飘向一边。酒店最上层的套房…视线短暂停留的地方有一张大床。想起自己在那张床上被姜东昊弄得乱七八糟，珉起浑身颤抖。为何偏偏…是这个房间……紧紧咬住嘴唇，在口红上留下了痕迹，造型师立即跑过来补妆。背后响起“开始拍摄了”的指示，珉起转过身来。这一场是走进房间里，展现侧颜，褪下衬衫，露出肩线后，镜头退后，衬衫滑落，露出翅膀骨的场景。

Cue -声音一响，珉起慢慢地走着，解开脖子上的纽扣。只需要解开扣子，褪下衬衫，披在胳膊上转过头就可以了，动作非常的简单，但珉起的手指却不听使唤。讨厌这个房间。“Cut-重新来过。”听到这句话，珉起眉头微颦。手指因为紧张而解不开扣子，衬衫一直在该放下去的地方绊住。好几次NG之后，这里那里传来带着讶异的叹息声。明明是没什么难度的场景。

“导演…暂时…休息5分钟……”

当经纪人向赵导演道歉时，赵导演无奈地点了点头。经纪人抓着珉起僵硬的手腕，带到离工作人员稍远的地方，暗暗观察他的脸色。

“为什么这么不像你？拍摄MV时也没有NG……”

“对不起。哥。我打个电话。”

“哦哦。”

经纪人从口袋里掏出手机递给珉起，珉起熟练地拨通了电话。紧接着电话那头传来亲切的声音，珉起的表情稍稍放松了一些。手机屏幕上出现了“黄美年”的名字。

—哦？珉起呀，不是在拍摄中吗？

“嗯。正在拍摄中。有点…紧张…”

—啊啊。第一次独自进行拍摄嘛。没关系的。我们珉起会表现的很好的。

珉起很是依赖从练习生开始就在一起训练的钟炫和旼炫。钟炫作为队长，虽然和他同岁，却有有老成的一面。旼炫特有的温柔让珉起追随着他 。在旼炫的温柔应援下，忐忑不安的心逐渐安定下来。“对应援感到高兴的话，当然应该好好表现啦。肯定不会错的。”珉起听到旼炫嗤嗤的笑音，翘起嘴角笑了。听到一旁工作人员的声音，珉起说着“要挂电话了。”挂断了电话。重新开始拍摄的珉起心情稍微缓和了些，得到了通过的信号。

浴室摄影的场所是在大理石浴室，有一个古典装饰的大浴缸，里面灌上了热水，用入浴剂制造出满满当当的泡泡。浴室的其中一面墙是用整块玻璃砌成的，市内的风景一览无余。珉起穿上浴袍，走到落地窗前呆呆地看着日落。长长的落日和红霞非常绚丽。珉起愣愣地欣赏着，听到拍摄开始的消息，一时抓住了身上的浴袍。因为是能看到肩膀和膝盖的场景，所以只穿了一条短裤。幸运的是东昊留下的痕迹已经淡淡地消失了。

有些害羞地小心翼翼地脱掉袍子进入浴缸。伴随着哗哗的水声，珉起的身子轻柔地潜入水中。热水带着一种安定的感觉裹住全身。造型师细心地在头发上沾上水，制造出湿了的感觉，同时不让妆容被洗去。就这样抬起胳膊，依靠在浴缸的尾端，小心地闭上眼睛的镜头。随着“cue”的一声，泡在水里的身体稍稍向上抬起，合着水声露出白皙的肩膀和纤细的手臂。泡沫从搭着白色浴缸的手臂上滴落。白净的像人偶一样的脸倚靠着胳膊，碧蓝的眼睛瞟了一眼摄像机镜头之后，就这样隐入长长的睫毛里，略微张开的水红色嘴唇轻轻地吐了口气。监控的工作人员中有几名咽了咽口水。一种色气的感觉，就像偷看色情片一样，有几个人红着脸收起视线。“Cut…cut！”这时，经纪人急忙赶来给他穿上浴袍。在那一瞬间，白皙的身上流淌着泡沫也显得十分性感。

几乎没有什么能让昊源集团的姜东昊出面的事。如果不是重量级人物，几乎不能见到他的真面目。大部分时间他都在总公司的代表理事办公室听取韩秘书的报告。位于首尔外围的让人联想起过去妓生的风俗店最里端的房间里，身穿性感韩服的女性把下酒菜喂给喝下一杯酒的东昊，东昊面无表情地接受了。酒杯已经累积了很多，对面的男人似乎已经喝醉了，曲着胳膊叼着烟。

“你。好像有什么传闻啊。”

英敏眯着眼吸着烟，东昊漠不关心似的，拿起烟叼在嘴里。女人拾起火柴点着火，双手小心翼翼地拿着，摆动的火苗顺着烟头移动，挪开后就被吹熄了。当白烟升起，英敏又开口说。

“公司的广告模特……亲自插手。”

“……”

“发生了什么事？”

东昊眯起眼睛，吸了一口呛人的香烟，吐出长长的白雾，缓缓捡起放在桌上的碟子里的装饰用白色花朵。把它拈在指尖上，搓着手指滴溜滴溜地转动。看着被握在手掌里变得皱巴巴的花瓣，东昊抬起一边的嘴角笑了起来。

“因为漂亮。”

对此，英敏皱起眉摇了摇头。你居然会说那样的话？嘲笑般嗤嗤地笑着，然后将香烟送到嘴边。东昊的表情没有什么变化，只是看了看手表，抖擞着西装从座位上站起来。面前叼着烟的男人抬起头看他。

“那件事好好处理一下。走了。”

东昊说着转过身去，在门口等待着脚步声的韩秘书给他开了门。东昊穿上鞋走在前面，韩秘书跟在身后。东昊经过的路上，职员们纷纷低头行礼。这家风俗店也是东昊管理的店铺之一。店长急忙跑了出来，面色微红地向他行礼，是一位穿着端庄正装长相秀气的男子。东昊瞟了一眼，“嗯”地点了下头就上车走了。店长依依不舍地望着那辆轿车离开小巷。

车内，稍稍有些醉意而发出长叹的东昊把视线投向窗外，远处的大型屏幕上出现了珉起的脸。当然不仅是珉起，还有钟炫和旼炫。虽然只播放了MV的一部分，但是MV中特写的珉起的眼睛里映入眼帘。这时候，在安静的车里听到了韩秘书的声音。

“虽然有些失礼，崔珉起正在酒店拍摄广告。要去确认一下吗？”

小心翼翼地问代表的想法，东昊转过褐色眼睛透过后视镜看向正在驾驶的韩秘书。崔珉起…东昊反复咀嚼着名字在后视镜与韩秘书对视，点了点头表示同意。是在那次搞得一塌糊涂的总统套房里拍摄……一想到那张漂亮的像娃娃一样的脸带着怎样性感的表情，身体深处就升起一阵颤动。

这是最后的场景。躺在白色床上深埋在被子里，摆出舒服的懒洋洋的表情是此次的重点。由于整个脸部都会被摄像头特写，需要透明感的妆容，造型师非常繁忙，手指急着将头发晾干。为了使原本鲜艳的嘴唇显得更朴素，化妆时使用了柔和的妆容。问题是珉起总是下意识的咬着自己的嘴唇，造型师但心会惹到他暴躁的脾气，只好喃喃自语着“嘴唇怎么办…”。“开始拍摄。”珉起小心地移到床上，又小心地趴在床上躺着。导演盯着显示器喊：“Ready。”珉起突然觉得一阵反胃，只好说“请稍等。”因为这一番话，士气一下子被打断了。背对着叹气的导演和工作人员，珉起小心地调整呼吸。

你得工作呀。工作。集中吧。

[呼…记住。我。呼。给予的快感。嗯？回答。]

一个激灵。

身体打抖的瞬间，房间入口处变得十分嘈杂。什么事？导演也好奇地回头看了看。珉起的面色渐渐变得苍白。时机过于不妙……看都不想看到的男人穿着整齐的深色西服走了过来，与导演交谈了几句后，坐到一旁的沙发上看着自己。女性工作人员们在看到东昊英俊的外貌后议论纷纷，赵导演整理了骚动的拍摄现场，重新开始拍摄。转过视线看向显示屏的时候皱起了眉头。

“珉起？没问题吧？”

“啊？是。是…”

表情显得异常严肃。导演和工作人员聊了一会儿，珉起转开了视线。昊源集团的代表理事这么闲吗？无事可做吗？为什么来这里？珉起皱着眉盯着东昊。只见他放松地靠在沙发上，嘴里叼着一支没有点燃的香烟，头歪向一边看。

呯—咔嚓。呯—咔嚓。

东昊手里拿着的银色Zippo打火机盖的开关声在安静的拍摄现场响起，一直做着让人反感的毫无意义的行为注视着珉起。由于是不需要收音的视频拍摄，没有一个人能制止东昊的行为。若是需要收音能制止他就好了。在安静的氛围下就算没有这些动作，只是赤裸裸地用眼神观察自己的样子也让人产生傲气。如果在这里出现失误，自己会显得多么可笑。珉起深呼吸了一口气，闭上眼睛安慰自己控制情绪。

导演发出cue的信号，珉起把被子拉到怀里，眨着眼睛看向镜头。显示屏上满是珉起白色的脸蛋和白色被褥的画面。浅粉红色嘴唇与浅色头发形成鲜明的对比，深色睫毛中好像要被吸入一样的碧眼抓住了视线。紧接着把脸埋在被子里，带着柔和的微笑，弯起着眼睛笑了。工作人员的声音响起“Cut， Okay。 辛苦了。”，到处都在忙碌地准备整理。听到导演“辛苦了一整天”，“去庆祝一下”的话，工作人员高兴地加快了速度。经纪人赶紧走近，看见珉起从床上起身。Cut的声音一响，吐意就涌了上来。讨厌这张床。那个咔嚓的打火声很是刺耳。最让人不舒服的是他的视线。

“珉起。还好吗？还能去聚餐吗？需要和导演说一声吗？”

“哦。哦。我去下洗手间。”

珉起逃也似地跑进了洗手间。咔嗒一声关上门，便抓着洗手池干呕起来。拍摄了一整天没有吃东西，只有胃液在翻腾。恶心了一阵子的珉起稍稍镇静下来，打开水龙头漱了漱口，用冰冷的水洗了把脸，抬起头来照照镜子。看到自己消瘦的脸庞，对今天镜头里拍到的样子感到有些担心。呼— 珉起长长地舒了一口气，转身想要把手伸向毛巾的时候，呯—咔嚓。是打火机的盖子打开关上的声音，身子一震僵住了。东昊斜靠在洗手间门口双手交叉抱在胸前。看到他的样子，珉起皱着眉头用毛巾擦了擦脸，正想出去，被站在他面前的东昊挡住了。

“……让开。”

灼热的目光。理所当然的知道那露骨的扫视全身的眼神是什么样的眼神。不安感乘着脊梁骨冷飕飕地袭来。

“……经纪人哥！哥！造型姐姐！”

朝着东昊身后叫了一声，但什么回答也没能听见。异常的寂静。当珉起皱起眉间，再次大喊的时候，

“这个房间里只有你和我两个人。”

什么？

脑内仿佛响起了红色警报。身体…面如死色的珉起后退着。东昊把手伸向颈间，松开领带向他走来。后背触到浴室墙壁的珉起，一个战栗往后看了看，又想转过头来，却被抓住了下巴。舌头从紧闭着的嘴唇中间挤了进来。哽咽着咽下一口气，火热舌头便缠着吸住了他的。头脑泛白的深吻让珉起推挤着结实的胸膛。身体逐渐发热的感觉。虽然对于还记得这个男人带来怎样的快乐的身体感到轻蔑，但更让他感到不可理喻的话出自东昊之口。

“好像很期待嘛。”

“神经病……”

被那双褐色的眼睛看着，他的身体便会想起那一天。后背升起一阵酥麻的冷颤。珉起咬住了下嘴唇不想承认。

“为什么要这样对我……你这个变态。”

东昊抓着纤细的手腕，一下子拽掉了领带。珉起的双手被扯向前，手腕重叠着在眼前被昂贵的领带束缚在一起。即使用力扭动身体也是无法从紧握的手掌中脱身的徒劳尝试。虽然珉起大喊着放手，但是东昊的表情依然没有什么变化。被牢牢捆住得有些生疼，珉起眉紧锁。东昊抬起大手，握住他的细腰拽向自己。胆怯的碧眼瞳孔晃动。连一点微小的动作都没有放过的东昊抬起嘴角笑了。

“对我的做这些有什么错吗？”

“谁是你的……”

“如果不知道，那就只能在身上重新刻上…”


	5. 5

手腕上系着的领带被缠在洗手池的水龙头上。身体被压制着，上身向前倾倒，手抓着银色的水龙头。大理石地板上四处散落着纽扣，扣子脱落的衬衫已经破烂不堪，勉强挂在赤裸的身体上。身上流淌的不知是汗珠还是水珠。明亮的发丝随着后面的动作晃动着，水滴凝聚在一起滴落在地。白皙的脸庞泛着红潮，蓝色的眼珠湿润了，鲜红的嘴唇吃力地发出呻吟声。

“够了……嗯。嗯。”

“说。是谁的。”

嘴唇像是要出血一般被紧紧咬着。已经不知道在洗手间被侵犯着呻吟了多久。东昊不知何时解开了前襟，下巴上的汗滴顺着珉起雪白的背滚落下来。大手紧紧抓着腰的地方很快就变红了。他举起右手，捋着被汗水浸湿的头发，呼着喘了一口气。看着珉起不被驯服的样子，东昊的征服欲蠢蠢欲动。混乱的大脑中满是如何色情又混乱地教导他，在自己怀里可怜地漂亮地哭泣的念头。伸出捋过前额的手穿过浅发，手指轻轻拨动，又一把将头发抓住，珉起顿时抬起上身发出一声呻吟。就这样伸手向前，把两根手指放进嘴里。对于珉起立马用力咬上的行为，东昊用自己的凶器刺向他身体内部的敏感处，珉起不由地松开手指张开嘴呻吟着。手指拨弄着湿润的口腔，内侧深深地刺入，白色的身体便如自己所愿地摇晃着。珉起被捆住的手瑟瑟发抖，依靠着握住腰的大手支撑着身体。

“坚持的话，只有你很累。崔珉起。”

“哈。去死吧。狗崽子。”

手指一拿出来，珉起就破口大骂，满脸通红地回头瞪他。珉起不知道瞪着他会更为刺激，感觉到在自己内部又硬了几分的欲望，肩膀小小地抖动着。 “到此为止…”珉起发出了痛苦的哭声，双腿索索发抖。大理石地面已经杂乱地沾上了白色精液。记不清在那双手随意揉搓下射了多少次。被玩弄了很久的胸前也开始肿痛。为了拍摄而好不容易消除的啃咬的痕迹又凌乱地留在白皙的背上。唾液沿着嘴角流到下巴。讨厌乱糟糟的自己，珉起紧紧咬着牙。身体…难忍地想要这个疯狗。害怕被驯服。肉刃从身体中抽出，笔直的长腿止不住地颤抖。结束了吗？心中暗想。但是姜东昊并没有离开，强烈的不安感袭来。大手解开了系在盥洗台上的领带。领带松开后露出发青了的手腕，浓眉微微一挑。看到手腕之后，珉起更是黯淡。这下子只能用长衣长裤把全身都裹得紧紧的。

“呀，放手！放手啊！！”

“还没结束。”

珉起被抓住受伤的手腕拖着走，脸狠狠地皱了起来。一看到床，身体便僵硬了。他剧烈地摇着头，敲打着抓着自己的手臂。但已经疲惫不堪的身体却并没有多少力气。即便是要跟上步子也感到吃力，珉起索性就这样原地坐下，东昊停下来看着坐在地上的他。纤细的身体微微颤抖着。浅金色的头发贴在脸上，在呼吸中轻轻晃动。东昊走向前，曲膝跪地，轻轻抓住下巴，与他视线相对。长长的睫毛抬起，充满怨恨的蓝眼睛望着东昊，目光冷峻。东昊快速舔过干涩的双唇，然后触上了珉起的。浑身无力的珉起只得张开嘴巴，允许侵犯者的进入。湿润的水声在耳边响起。缠着舌头的感觉、咬着吸着嘴唇的令人眩晕的亲吻……珉起不由自主地发出了呻吟声。东昊的手抓着下巴任性地扭动着他的头，更深地吻了许久终于松开。

“该怎么吃才好呢？”

“吃了会积食。”

东昊抬起握着下巴的手，用大拇指捋了一下被唾液湿润的嘴唇，然后转向珉起的眼睛，在眼皮上轻轻抚摸。珉起的眼睛自然而然地闭上了，隐藏起蓝色的眼珠。手小心地触摸着睫毛，怪异的感觉让珉起咬了下嘴唇。

“真想嚼着吞下…”

一种毛骨悚然的感觉顺着后背爬了上来。摸着眼睛说出那样残忍的话，实在是太过可怕，就像电影里会有的台词一样。珉起身子一个激灵，听到了哧哧笑的声音。“害怕了？”听到这句话，珉起猛地甩开抚摸着脸的手。但因为没有力气，所以只是轻轻拍打一下的程度。瞪着他：“去精神病院吧。”东昊耸了耸眉，拽过珉起后脑勺的头发。“啊…”身体轻易地向后倒在了地毯上。虽然听到“哐”的一声，但东昊的手背垫着珉起的头，没有受到冲击。在珉起上方的东昊就那样低下头，舌头落在脖子上，珉起使劲地推着他结实的肩膀。瑟瑟发抖的双腿之间，下体被紧贴着的感觉使得他身体僵硬。紧接着，狭窄的密穴被再次插入的沉重感让珉起一下子抬起了腰。

“啊！！不要…疼…嗯。不要…进来。”

“啧。放松。”

眼泪簌簌地从眼角滑落，珉起的手指痛苦地掐住东昊的肩膀，指尖感受到肌肉的活动。毫不留情地推进着的苦痛，让珉起感觉眼前一片黑暗。神志模糊得好像要昏过去一样。东昊像舔糖果一样舔着、像嚼美味的肉一样咬着他的脖子，隐隐蔓延的快感和酥麻感使珉起眼前迸发出闪烁的光亮。脖子已经被唾液濡湿，呼地喘了一口气。扭动着的珉起的身体和稍微分开的东昊的身体因汗水而闪闪发光。敞开着衬衫前襟的身上露出了文身和结实的腹肌。珉起眯着眼睛，吃力地喘息着，指头用力扣着身下的地毯。大手伸过来轻轻梳过金发，然后粗暴地抓住。珉起皱起眉头，小小地呻吟着。

“只接受我给快乐，在我的怀里哭泣。这样就行”

“……你不会如意的。”

我。绝不。

是吗？

东昊一边的嘴角残忍地向上翘起，同时腰部开始剧烈地活动。珉起爆发出悲鸣，东昊抓住他推着肩膀的手，按在地毯上。嘴唇落下，舔咬着锁骨和肩膀，向下滑至胸前，用舌尖轻轻瘙弄着方才在浴室里已经逗弄得红肿的凸起然后含在嘴里，红色的嘴唇吐出微弱的娇声。东昊随心所欲地不规则地刺着敏感部位，抬起珉起的腰，用嘴和舌头刺激着，另一只手揉搓着大腿内侧，用力得生疼。没有哪里不疼，没有哪处没有感觉。虽然在地上干得一塌糊涂，但是在姜东昊给予的欢愉和快感中，珉起全身充斥着刻骨的酥麻感，身体如愿地因为反应而火热。

“啊。够了。嗯…啊。”

“呼— 说。是谁的。说啊。西八…”

“啊嗯。哈！去死…狗崽子…呃！”

是野兽咆哮的声音。是抓住我吞下肚的野兽。就如同那样一般。东昊的炽热缓慢地退出，又狠狠插入最深处，珉起精神恍惚，眼前一片漆黑，浑身战栗着。挟裹着全身的感觉使得射精感涌来，低沉的喘息声开始变得粗重，冲刺的速度加快，搓热的内壁就像被火烫了一样疼痛着。即便珉起因为拒绝不断袭来的快感和痛苦而摇晃着头，东昊却抓住细腰，按照自己的方式深深地拉过、快速地钉入。珉起的头不由地向后扬起，腰高高弓着。如果再继续下去感觉就会坏掉一样，珉起的下巴瑟瑟发抖，眼泪滴滴答答地落在地毯上。张开的嘴巴发出悲鸣般的呻吟。指甲抓挠着后背的时候，东昊用力地深深刺了进来，珉起的身体剧烈地抽搐着，感觉到自己身体深处猛地涌入的热流，沉重地抽插着的东西，长长地舒了一口气。胸随着呼吸上下起伏着，头晕目眩。神志恍恍惚惚地远去，耳边响起了低吼的声音。

如果这么讨厌。那么就逃跑一次试试。

* *  
这次在忠南公州参加一个小型活动。很多演出歌手需要一起公用由帐篷组成的狭窄的休息室。珉起做完头发和化妆后，脸色苍白地看着自己的衣服，马上喊来造型师。又开始了……造型师小心翼翼地走到他面前，珉起把自己的衣服扔给她。虽然所有人的目光都集中在珉起身上，但这并不重要。

“不是说过不要无袖，要长袖嘛。"

“……”

造型师感到无语。以前不是穿得好好的，怎么突然就不穿了。最近珉起异常敏感，神经质到奇怪的程度。工作人员也同样疲惫不堪。除了脸部之外，其他部位都不愿意露出来，穿着一直盖到到手背的衣服。珉起抿着嘴唇生气的瞬间。

“那个……我多出来的衣服中有长袖。您介意吗？是没有穿过的。”

珉起听到小心翼翼地柔和声音，转过视线。是一个一头浅褐色波浪长发、长得很可爱的女孩。娇小的个子，狗狗般的黑眼睛很漂亮。女孩拜托了自己的造型师，带来的白色衬衫领子很高，袖子可以盖手背。如果眼前的女孩穿上，就是宽松的款式，但对珉起来说似乎刚好合身。造型师对她表示感谢，女孩羞涩地温柔微笑着。珉起放松了表情，

“非常感谢。”

“没。没有。我其实是珉起哥哥的粉。能帮上忙我更高兴。”

啊？珉起吃惊地看着女孩，她羞涩地噗嗤笑了。不知为什么，珉起的内心一阵酸楚。后面有人喊着“爱丽呀—”女孩唤着“是”边笑边转了过去，珉起马上握住了她的手腕。当她轻轻旋转的时候，白色的裙子飘动起来。可能是因为被抓住手腕感到害羞，女孩用小狗般的眼睛望着珉起，珉起吓了一跳放开她的手腕。

“是…我的粉吗？”

“啊。是的。因为看到哥哥，所以梦想成为歌手！”

“啊……谢谢。”

最近身心疲惫。不知道发生了什么事的成员对无法集中精神练习的珉起越来越唠叨，但无法说出口的珉起只能独自闹心。温柔的旼炫对珉起的突然变化更为担心，但就连这也让珉起感到烦躁。虽然在官咖对粉丝们装作什么事都没有发生，但是感觉一切都是假象。内心无法接近在远处为自己加油的饭们。眼前自称是粉的孩子说因为自己所以开始了梦想。再加上是同行……珉起小心翼翼的轻声问道：

“号码…可以告诉我吗？”

“啊？好的好的。”

大眼睛可爱地弯起，马上接过珉起的手机，打上自己的号码，指尖闪亮的美甲十分耀眼。爱丽把手机递给了珉起，羞涩地笑了笑。准备上台的爱丽向他行礼之后，就远去了，珉起默默地看着手里拿着的手机。姜东昊的脸又浮现在眼前，珉起咬了咬嘴唇。

说什么…我是你的…？

他拿起长衫和衣服，进入简易更衣室。脱掉了身上的衬衫，看到满身的红痕，珉起咬紧了牙，内心不禁暗自咒骂。穿上衣服掩盖掉乱糟糟的痕迹，穿戴整齐后走出更衣室，造型师过来整理衣服。整理好耳机，戴上耳麦，珉起深呼吸了几次。听到钟炫在唤自己，便转过头走向他。旼炫与他肩并肩，紧紧地揽着他轻轻地安抚。珉起对于自己最近不知为何突然变得很冷淡而感到抱歉，对他微微一笑，旼炫跟着笑了。

结束舞台回首尔的路上，钟炫忙于用手机玩游戏，旼炫把粉丝送的毛毯裹在身上，蒙上眼罩开始补觉。珉起坐在最后一排的座位上摆弄着手机，浏览着联系人列表，默默看了某个名字一会发送了短信。稍后电话响了，珉起身体越发靠后，低下头调小了音量。

"喂。”

——确认过短信了。这个人不好调查。

“为什么？”

——真的无论哪里都挖不出这个人的背景……总之，如果惹到这个人，就会被嗝—，知道了吗？

珉起轻轻地咬了下嘴唇。联系的人是认识的哥哥，正开着小型私人侦探所。当初说是只要给钱，什么都愿意干，所以想委托他试试。一定得挖出些什么来，想抓住他的弱点，让他再也无法折磨自己。怎么连调查都查不出来。不就是大企业的代表理事吗？珉起一边回答着知道了，挂断了电话。姜东昊究竟想怎样呢？珉起把头靠在车窗上，身体随着车子晃动，下面泛起阵阵痛意。记不清那天是怎么打起精神回到宿舍的。在酒店床上苏醒过来的时候只有自己一个人，桌上整齐地摆放着衣服，拿起衣服穿上之后浑浑噩噩地从酒店出来，搭乘出租车到宿舍后锁上自己的房门，就这样倒在床上。钟炫和旼炫只是猜测他大概因为持续了一整天的拍摄而感到疲惫。

在摇晃的车子蜷缩起身子。直到现在，那双手……仿佛在身上游移。耳边似乎响起了黏糊的舔舐声。身体感到怨恨起来。我的身体并没有被那个男人驯服，想要这样坚信。打开手机，给刚才储存的号码发送了短信。

[爱丽你好，我是珉起。]

接着很快地收到了回信。看到短信的珉起微微一笑。

[爱丽：啊！珉起哥哥！谢谢您先发短信。今天的舞台太帅气了！！]

又来回发送了几条，收到带着某种明快感的短信，不知为为何内心也变得温暖起来。看到“舞台很精彩”、“很漂亮”这些称赞的文字，珉起莫名地脸红了，心脏怦怦直跳。感觉像是嘴里吃了甜甜的糖果。

* * *  
轿车停在深夜幽静的郊外公园里，坐在驾驶席上的珉起长舒一口气。这时，副驾驶座的门打开了，戴着帽子和口罩的人急忙坐进来。珉起对着她温柔地笑了。摘下帽子整理长发，微微松开口罩的爱丽露出了微笑。

“哇。好像007任务一样。”

“哈哈。喝这个吧。”

珉起递上一罐饮料，爱丽双手接过。正打算打开罐的时候，珉起怕她的指甲可能会坏掉，帮她打开后再递了过去。爱丽微微脸红，在安静的车里咕咚地喝了一口饮料，用余光悄悄看着珉起。垂着长长的睫毛靠着座椅，握着易拉罐的纤长手指十分漂亮，到脖子的背心搭配着宽松的粉红色衬衫。看到比女人还美丽的外表，爱丽染红了脸颊。感受到视线的珉起“嗯？”地看向她，爱丽慌张的避开，然后细致地涂着粉红色唇彩的嘴唇微微张开。

“那个……哥哥觉得我怎么样？”

珉起静静地看着她。两颊染着漂亮的粉红色，羞涩地握住易拉罐的手指紧张地扣着。水波般飘逸的卷发很是可爱。真漂亮，他不由自主地想。

“我觉得很漂亮。”

“那…如果和我交往的话呢…？”

眼睛瞪得圆圆的和他对上视线。总是充满活力的可爱女孩看上去很漂亮。珉起轻声笑了。这几次短信联络的时候，自己也很开心。像这样偷偷见面的情况也有过很多次，在音乐节目中偶尔遇到的时候互相露出了很小的微笑。珉起看着那可爱的脸蛋：

“可以吻你吗？”

“啊！嗯…嗯…”

爱丽一脸紧张地紧闭双眼。粉红色的眼影亮闪闪的。珉起转向副驾驶座，手扶着小小的脸蛋，小心翼翼地在嘴唇上印上自己的嘴唇。嘴里尝到了甜丝丝的唇膏味道。温柔地贪求那甜美的嘴唇，嘴角却刺痛了一下。脑海里一闪而过的面孔让心脏扑通沉了下来。瑟缩了一下从爱丽的双唇退开，咬住了自己嘴唇。

“对不起…爱丽，你能先回去吗？”

“嗯？…珉起哥哥。”

“回去吧。我们再联系。”

爱丽小小地点了点头，随即戴上口罩，深压着帽子从车上走了下来。在寂静的车里，珉起用头懊恼地撞着方向盘。记起深深刻印的那种感觉，牙齿不禁打颤。结果，姜东昊这家伙似乎如愿以偿了，珉起感到毛骨悚然。

烦死了…烦！！西八…

——只接受我给快乐，在我的怀里哭泣。这样就行

大电视机上正在播放这次拍摄的酒店广告。占据画面的美丽脸庞、红色衬衫和背景中闪耀的酒店装饰。露出的雪白肩膀，泡在浴缸里慵懒的表情，在闪亮的夜色中把红酒倒入更红的嘴唇，在床上柔和地微笑着的碧眼把画面妆点得更加美丽。东昊坐在电视对侧的长桌后面的皮沙发上，一边注视着电视，一边松松地叼着一根烟。房间里飘起朦胧的白烟。接着，褐色的眼睛注视着桌子上的几张照片，举起其中一张默默地看着。面前的韩秘书戴上眼镜，站直了身体。东昊开始用舌头轻轻地舔起牙齿。

是车内闭着眼睛的女人和似乎在吻她的浅金色头发的背影的一张照片。瞟了一下那张照片，然后又拿起另一张。女人的脸和旁边看起来更漂亮的崔珉起。东昊放下手中的照片，把香烟捻在上面，低吼着，

“把这只虫子抓过来。”

照片上女人的脸被熄灭的香烟烧黑了。韩秘书低着头走出了代表室。


	6. 6

月色明亮的清晨，人迹罕至的街道。宽阔道路划分出街区，建筑物之间的黑暗中，隐藏着一道人影，压低着黑色帽子再戴上套头衫帽子，加上黑色口罩，完全看不到脸，只露出一双眼。蓝色的眼睛抬头看了眼楼缝间漏出的天空，立马落了下来。一辆暗着大灯的轿车驶过一边的街道。珉起回头看了看那辆车，吐出一口气。

车子停在一幢房子前，接着下来几个男人。过了一会儿，只见两个男人从楼里出来，把扛在肩膀上的人放置在后座。在停着的汽车前慢慢抽着烟的另一个男人立刻向四周警惕地张望，坐到副驾驶席上。车子正打算出发，前面突然出现黑色的人影。汽车一个急刹，喇叭发出叭— 的一声响，这才亮起前大灯。坐在副驾驶席上的男人看到蓝色的眼睛和摘掉口罩露出的脸，皱起了眉头。珉起举起手机给他看，画面中播放着绑架的场面和清晰特写的韩秘书的脸。韩秘书从副驾驶席上慢慢地下来，珉起走到他面前瞟了一眼汽车。车窗贴着漆黑的防晒膜，看不到里面被绑架了的爱丽。

“我可以就这么去警局报案。”

若是按照一贯的操作，应该把目击者处理掉的……但是是现在代表关注的对象。自己脑海里不会留下任何重要人物之外的面孔。然而这一张却是完整刻印着的脸。韩秘书静静地看着他，从怀里掏出了手机。接通之后简短说了句“有状况。”打量了一下珉起，接着向他递出手机。珉起看了看接过电话。

“我没话跟你讲。叫他们把她带回到原来的地方。”

——……

电话那头沉默着，珉起开始感到害怕。现在车上坐着两名健壮的男子，再加上看上去让人害怕的韩秘书。如果眼前的人下定决心抓住自己把手机抢走的话，一切都是白搭……持续的沉默使珉起瞪着眼睛咬住了嘴唇。自己的想法很简单，想要阻止绑架，所以不管三七二十一地跑了出来。姜东昊不可能不知道这一点。一想到如果情况不妙，自己可能会被那个韩秘书抓走，珉起感到口干舌燥，不自觉地吞咽了好几次。“哼-”的呼吸声通过手机传来，身体开始有些哆嗦。仅仅是呼吸声……

——只放过这一次。电话换给韩秘书。

什么。放过？我做错什么了？犯罪的可是你。听到低沉的声音，浑身发抖的珉起把手机丢给韩秘书，韩秘书接过电话，迅速地结束了通话。不久，后座上的男人们背起穿着睡衣昏迷着的爱丽进入楼里。珉起盯着他们，又盯向韩秘书。一想到自己曾经也这样被绑架，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

只是以防万一的心情。在车内和爱丽短暂接吻的那天，奇妙地感觉到刀一样犀利的视线。睡不着觉。不知道是这几天以来第几次确认窗子上的锁了。如果不是自己而是瞄准了爱丽的话？凌晨突然有了这样的发想……如果绑架了这女孩怎么办，这样想着，想起自己那天遭受的事情，不禁有些发怵。

韩秘书看了一眼珉起就上了车。然后汽车喇叭又叭 — 地响了一声，珉起慢慢从车前退开。黑暗中红色的尾灯渐渐远去，消失了。珉起长舒一口气。就像是被疯狗咬了吧？不禁冉起了这样的想法。

昊源集团的赞助意味着什么？那天切身地感受到了。蜂拥而至的涉外邀请和广告合约，郑代表不由分说地拥抱着珉起，咋呼地要bobo，珉起悲鸣着阻止了。也不断接到来自海外的邀请，公司的电话简直要被打爆了。珉起消化着繁忙的行程，比平时更加敏感。在音乐放送上台前去洗手间时，看到女团远远地就停下了脚步。真是好笑。绑架事件发生后，爱丽不仅装作不认识珉起的样子，还一脸害怕地躲着他。虽然不知道和她说了些什么，但因为好歹平安无事而感到些许安慰。珉起刚要进休息室的一瞬间，肩膀被撞得哐的一声，打了个晃。失误？是故意的撞击，珉起靠在墙上差点跌倒。

“要好好留意前路哈。后辈。”  
不是我撞到你的啊？珉起心想，紧皱着眉头抬眼看向面前的男人。回忆起是在自己组合走红之前人气很高的某个组合的成员。

名字是……

“…是前辈您撞到的。”

“什么？哈？没大没小的家伙。”

“知道谁大谁小。但撞到人的不是我，是前辈。”

名字都想不起来了。因为是那个组合里不起眼的成员。作为艺人，他的外貌普通，实力也很一般。可是脾气又很坏……珉起不高兴地用手拍了拍撞到的一侧的肩膀，但前辈却生气地瞪了一眼，好像要打人一样举起了手。珉起带着“打呀？”的表情抬起眉毛瞪着他，周围的视线都集中在他们身上。怒气冲冲咬牙切齿的前辈放下手，深呼吸了一口气，然后尴尬地笑了。

“不好意思。好像我看错了。对不起~”

珉起对他尴尬道歉的样子毫不关心，想就这样离开的时候，手腕被紧紧抓住了。珉起因为无法抽身心情很差，眉间自然皱了起来。但对方并没有放手的意思，而是微妙地看着他，从怀里拿出一张纸。珉起的目光看了下纸又和他对上了视线。和银蓝的眼睛一对视，男子就被吓得有些动摇。感受到为何崔珉起在演艺界是出了名的没教养，但是周围的人一看到这双眼睛，就会不知不觉地着迷。这是电视画面无法完全展现的瞳孔颜色。越聚越深（越靠中间越深）的蓝眸中的黑色瞳孔，让人联想起蔚蓝大海中的蓝洞。前辈把纸塞进珉起的口袋里，抬起嘴角笑了。

“我的生日马上就要到了，我要在那儿办一个派对。会很有意思的，为表歉意想邀请你来玩。”

“……我考虑一下。”

虽然不喜欢这个男人，但他所属的组合中有一个成员是自己向往的前辈。珉起俯视着插在口袋里的纸，男人拍着他的肩膀，油头滑脑地说着“一定要来啊。”，慢慢地走了。看到他的样子，珉起皱起了眉头。然后带着仿佛无事发生过的表情走进了待机室。

* * *

夹在手指间的香烟升出长长的烟。东昊深深地陷在椅子里，闭上的眼睛慢慢地睁开了。抽着烟拿起放在桌上的纸。从桌子的另一边俯视着跪在地上身体被捆住、脸上一塌糊涂的男子。呼地吐出一口白烟，就连东昊细微的动作男人也被吓得发抖。

“所以，丢到哪里去了？”

是吼叫般的声音。那个男人面如死色，吓得直哆嗦。韩秘书见他不答话，一把揪住他后脑勺的头发。男人吓了一跳，说出了某个地方和时间。东昊的眉头又皱了起来，向韩秘书抬了抬下巴，韩秘书拽着男子的后颈把他拖了出去，男子高喊着救命。东昊从椅子上站起来，往放在一边的水晶玻璃杯里倒入酒，拿起玻璃杯走到巨大的窗户边，慢悠悠地喝着。最近从中国走私新型毒品，但这种药效最强的毒品正在迅速扩散。如果在还没有经过检验的情况下对平民也盲目无分别地迅速扩散，就会非常棘手。再加上迅速扩散到演艺圈的消息，东昊眯起双眼。

开车跟随着导航的珉起眨了眨眼睛确认了位置。对那个倒霉前辈的生日派对不感兴趣，只是因为自己憧憬的人与前辈是同一个组合，所以想着他是否也会来参加生日派对。虽然自己也是艺人，但是想见到偶像的这种心情似乎和想见自己的粉丝们的心情一样，珉起不由得地笑了出来。因为钟炫和旼炫都去拍摄广告了，所以不能一起来，珉起感到非常遗憾。导航终于提示到达目的地，是离首尔稍远的夜店。还有这样的地方？珉起想着，把车停在附近。周围停的车大部分都是看起来很昂贵的进口车。即使是运气不好的前辈，看来也是有些人脉的。

朝着纸上写的地址走去，喧闹的音乐声已经从门口流出。珉起不喜欢这种氛围，打算只要见到偶像，跟他打个招呼就马上离开。沿着连接地下的楼梯走下去，进入室内。黑暗中闪烁的灯光下，到处都是跳舞喝酒的人，与其他夜店没什么两样。珉起进去之后扫视了一下周围。手腕一下就被握住了。嗯？看去原来是那位前辈。虽然说了些什么，但在嘈杂音乐中实在听不清。当他皱起眉头时，前辈嘻嘻笑着扯着他的手腕，被抓住的手腕拉扯得疼。进入夜店深处，只见一个像仓库门一样的小门。前辈打开门进去，居然有这样的空间？长长的过道两旁，有好几个似乎后面是房间的门。身后的门一关上，音乐声就小了一些。

“这是哪里？”

他甩开被抓的手腕问道。那位前辈慢慢转过身，一边嘻嘻笑着从怀里掏出了香烟。珉起微妙得感觉到很危险，暗自退后一步，在前辈身后的数扇门中，有一扇咣的一声开了，一个女人摇摇晃晃地爬到了地上。女人的头发乱蓬蓬的、穿着性感的衣服，惊慌失措的样子，珉起正想帮忙，从同一个房间里出来了一个敞开着衬衫前襟的男人，粗暴地抓住了女人的头发。女人发出刺耳的惨叫声，珉起瞪大了双眼。这是什么情况？女人摊软下来，男人拖着她进了房间，珉起看着紧紧地皱起了眉头。正想拿出手机报警，前辈马上抢走了手机。

“还给我。”

突然的举动让人生气，珉起瞪着眼睛说。但是学长微笑着把手机关掉了，一边深吸着香烟，一边微微垂下眼睛，慢慢地说。

“我们…漂亮的后辈。想教育一下。”

“不是生日派对吗？”

前辈听了这话，开始奇怪地哈哈大笑起来。珉起预感不妙，转过身去。为了打开进来的门，他握住把手摇晃，门没有开只是发出咔嗒的声音。再使劲也只能听见锁的声音。

“那个门~ 只能从外面打开……”

一个激灵。

不知何时紧贴在自己身后，耳边低语的声音使得珉起打了个寒噤。想要转过身的瞬间，被紧贴在背后的胸部压制着，无法动弹。夹在门和身后的人之间挣扎，前辈的手从后面伸进衬衫里面。珉起浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，扭着身体大喊“放手！”即使想阻止伸向自己胸部的手，也感到力不从心。背后在耳边呼气的声音十分恶心，感觉就要吐了，珉起咬着牙挣扎，因为脖子被舔到的感觉冷不丁地发抖。

“你……竟敢无视我？嗯？”

“走开！疯子…”

“毕竟……我是前辈嘛。嗯？大发善心让我们后辈爽一下。”

感觉背后的声音越来越不规律地急促起来。最重要的是，这个人似乎精神不正常，好像没办法正常说话了。感觉到触摸胸口和缠住自己身体的胳膊逐渐向下的时候，珉起脸部发烧，扭动了一下身子。一挣脱就向出口的相反方向跑去。走廊不长，急忙进了一扇开着的门，锁上。门被拍得哐哐作响，传来“打开”的辱骂声。珉起慢慢地往后退步，环顾了一下房间。这个房间的作用显而易见。一间没有窗户的小房间，有一张床，旁边一个小床头柜。然后看到桌子上放着酒、酒杯和注射器？珉起慢慢地走近。用颤抖的手把注射器拿到眼前。看到里面晃动的黄色液体，脑子里闪现过一个词，一下把那个注射器甩飞了。啪。看着注射器掉在地上，珉起又想起了刚才摇摇晃晃走出来的女人。

是在演艺圈听到过的传闻。听说有艺人和上流阶层吸毒的聚会。因为对自己而言是毫不相干的传闻，就那么当成了耳边风，不小心的自己就像个傻瓜一样。不能在这里出错。怎么办？这时门外传来嚓咔声。紧接着，门把手骨碌地转动了，珉起咬紧了嘴唇。门打开的瞬间，感觉就像是地狱之门被打开了一样。大脑一片混乱。如果在这里与毒品扯上关系，歌手生涯就将终结。脑海中一下子浮现了几十种最坏的情况。手机被抢走了，出去的门从里面打不开。该怎么办？眼里充满不安。思考着要如何逃跑时，前辈摇摇晃晃地走了过来，看上去已经嗑了药。比起因害怕而退缩的珉起，前辈的动作更快。半睁着眼睛抓住他的身体压在了地上。珉起挣扎着大骂“让开”，却因为被扇了一巴掌的痛苦，眼前一片漆黑。脸上火辣辣的疼，身体因为受到冲击没了力气。反抗稍一减小，前辈破口大骂着，猛打了几下他的脸颊。脸颊被染红了，嘴唇裂开流下了鲜血。珉起不由地发出了痛苦的呻吟。

“还他妈逃跑。嗯？”

珉起痛苦得眼角泛起泪花。因为脸上遭受的暴行，眯起眼睛为了打起精神转着眼珠。可以看到在自己上方兴奋地解开衬衫的手。前辈像野兽一样喘着气，因为药劲而不能正常地解开扣子，从自己的后兜里掏出一把小折叠刀。看着打开刀刃露出不自然的笑容的学长的脸，感到很讽刺，这样子看起来既可怜又可惜。即便如此，在自己出道之前，他还是掀起韩流热潮的顶级偶像组合的成员。现在已经变得如此依赖毒品，甚至向后辈下手，毁到这种的原因又是什么呢？然而这样的观察只是暂时的。大开的衬衫和涌向胸口的寒气使得珉起浑身发抖。受到打击而瘫软的身体逐渐恢复力气，前辈抚摸着他的胸前，另一只手伸向裤子，珉起举起手臂开始反抗。

“不要动！会把这漂亮的脸蛋毁掉！”

颤抖。

锋利的刀停在了脸上。珉起感受到一丝凉意，停止了动作。好歹是艺人。如果脸上有伤的话……珉起抬眼瞪着他。反抗一消失，前辈就笑了起来。珉起咬着受伤的下唇，预想到即将发生的凄惨的事件，紧紧闭上了眼睛。触到颈部和上身的肮脏的滑腻感使身体不停地颤抖。因为腰被抚摸的感觉，恶心涌了上来。接着，前辈伸手拿起桌上放着的其中一个注射器。面如死灰的珉起摇头反抗，脸上却再次遭到暴打，一阵晕眩。因为自己面对暴力无能为力，内心充满了恐惧。

“会让你…开心的。”

不要。谁来救我……

哐当的声音听起来很响。压在自己身上的重量在一瞬间消失，胳膊被握住之后被一把拉起。珉起睁开眼睛，后面响起了嘈杂的声音。看到抓住自己手腕的男人，珉起一直忍住的眼泪淌了下来。此时此刻，出现在自己面前的是到死都讨厌的这个男人。对于因为被东昊救了而安心的自己感到好笑。皱着眉头的东昊扫视了一下珉起，抓住手腕挽起袖子确认他的手臂，珉起一下甩开了他。

“什么也没碰到……”

东昊怒视着角落里萎靡的男人，一个五官像雕塑一样立体的男人和几个看上去像是刑警的男人走进门内。男人看了眼东昊，又看向流着泪的珉起，好像为了说明自己不是坏人一样从怀里拿出什么给他看。珉起看到拿出来的塑料卡片上写着“检察官郭英敏”的字样，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。检察官。珉起害怕自己就这样也被卷入毒品事件，身体向后退了一下。那些像是刑警的男人给瘫坐在地上的男子戴上手铐，从房间里架了出去。这时，珉起的下巴被抓住了。“疼。”想要抽出来，但肩膀被一把握住，下巴被转来转去观察着。一侧脸颊上清晰的红印，不论谁看都是被打过的痕迹鲜明地留在白色的脸颊上。珉起不喜欢那审视的视线，垂下了眼睛。东昊紧闭的嘴里传来咬牙切齿的声音。寂静流淌着，站在旁边的英敏开口了。

“怎么处理？”

“我会看着办的。”

“这孩子呢？”

英敏用下巴指了指珉起。在非法毒品交易中服用毒品的上流社会子女和演艺界人士被大量逮捕的情况下，想要知道会怎么处理那个被姜东昊老老实实抓着的人。只是听到过传闻，原来长这样啊，英敏心中暗想。吸引人眼球的不仅仅是漂亮，还有一副撩拨内心深处的面孔……地下世界里传闻沸沸扬扬，说是昊源集团的姜东昊围着崔珉起转。若是动了他就会被整死的传闻很多。大概不知道那是只在反抗期经常炸毛的猫咪吧。英敏双手抱胸打量着珉起，等待着答案。东昊抓着下巴的手在红肿的脸颊上轻轻抚摸了一下，珉起觉得有些痒，皱着眉头盯着他看。两人的视线在空中相遇。紧闭的嘴打开了。

“他不在这里。”

“嗯…行。走了。”

英敏好像知道了似的，挥了下手离开了房间。啊？珉起堂皇了。仅凭眼前男人的一句话，检察官就这么放过身在现场的自己走了。再加上需要动用检察机构？是可能会让媒体沸腾的事件。好像被隐瞒了起来，珉起感觉受到了帮助皱了皱眉。东昊欣赏着他滴溜溜转着眼珠思考的样子，一边降低了视线。衬衫被撕开了，露出白皙的上身。看到东昊垂下眼睛看着自己身体的样子，珉起逐渐变得僵硬，想要转过身从那个手掌里逃出来时，腰被抓住拉了过去。

“放开！”

“被听到了吗？”

“什么…”

裤子上没有被碰过的痕迹。东昊看着他凌乱的浅色头发，裂开的嘴角，被撕破的衬衫，感觉血液都逆流了。如果敏感的身体被碰到，只有自己才可以听到的声音好像被哪个臭水沟里的虫子听到一样，感到心烦意乱。穿过敞开的衬衫，就像挠痒一样露骨地抚摸着后背，珉起瑟缩着从红色嘴唇中挤出了呻吟。

“嗯……”

“这声音。”

耳边低沉的柔和声音、抚弄背部的手，珉起的身体迅速地起了反应。虽然不愿意承认，但在明白身体已经习惯了的瞬间感到羞耻，转过头去。不是用紧紧抓住腰的手，而是用抚摸腰部的手顺着背脊向下，东昊向着裤子里隐秘的地方而去。珉起使劲咬住流着血的下嘴唇，努力推着坚实的胸部。

“不要…嗯。没让他听到……”

“这么敏感的身体。”

珉起因为摸着敏感的隐秘入口的手，全身寒毛直竖。残留着记忆的身体已经期待似地发热了。珉起感觉身上无力，依靠着坚实的手臂，抓着端正的衣领，反抗着试图推开他。蓝色的眼珠压着兴奋，怒视着东昊。紧接着手指挤进来的感觉吓得他急促吸气，手紧紧揪住了东昊的衣领。腰因为硬是进入紧涩缝隙的手指缩紧了。几乎像挂靠在东昊怀里一样，开始发出呻吟声。东昊握住他的腰，嘴唇吻上细白的脖子。紧贴着身体的温暖和柔软以及舔舐的湿滑触感，后面被隐隐刺入拨弄着，珉起开始急促地呼吸。听到一阵索索声，抓着腰的手解开前面的腰带，掏出他的勃起，握在手里温柔地刺激。酥麻的快感蹿上腰部，呼吸变得灼热。东昊听到呜呜抽噎的声音，吻上他的嘴唇。破碎嘴唇上的刺痛和仔细舔舐着的舌头的热度，接着又重新细细吮着伤口，珉起不由地呻吟着。即将崩溃的身体被刺入后面的手掌支撑着，东昊的手指拨弄着体内。射精感涌了上来，珉起不自觉地拉住东昊的衣领，承受着令人眩晕的亲吻，哭了起来。东昊的嘴角微微上扬，舔吮着他的嘴唇、耳侧以及脖子，轻声耳语。

“想去了？”

“嗯嗯。呃。”

“真可爱。”

“疯…子。啊…”

东昊快速捋着握住的手，另一只手向里面抽插，珉起的腰拧了起来。东昊听着从张开的嘴唇流泻出来的呻吟，舔着已经因唾液而湿润脖子。紧接着珉起双腿颤抖，在他的手里释放了自己。东昊抽出戳刺的手指，抓住腰部稳住快要倒下的身体。被稳稳抱在怀里的珉起深深地吸了一口气。

“你。真是。讨厌……”

“比起讨厌，反而因为快乐哭了的样子更明显？”

“什么！？”

拉链发出“嗞”的一声被拉了下去，连阻止他的时间都没有，裤子和内裤都被脱掉了。沾满精液的手揉搓着臀部的缝隙，珉起想要抓住东昊坚实的胳膊想后退，但后背碰到了墙壁。因为再也没有可逃跑的地方，他扭动着身子扯着领子想撇开东昊。在入口的手抓住雪白的大腿架在自己的胳膊上，将腰拉了过来。珉起即使躲着紧贴的身体，用拳头拍打东昊的肩膀，他也毫无反应。接着因为紧紧推入的沉重的炽热，珉起紧张得绷紧了身子。似乎是想让他放松，东昊抚摸着他的后背。在脖子和肩膀周围亲吻的双唇温暖而温柔，进入这间屋子后的害怕、恐惧和紧张开始逐渐消除。东昊慢慢地推进，突然猛地一下贯穿，珉起慌忙抓紧他的领子，不禁发出呜呜的哭声。呻吟声似乎成了信号弹，东昊按着自己的方式开始将腰抬高，缠在胳膊上的白色长腿毫摇晃着。由于腰被推着，珉起的身体向后倾斜，但只能抵着墙壁摩擦。东昊的手臂立马抱住他的背，扶着他的后脑勺，如同吞食一般亲吻着吐出急促呼吸的嘴唇。珉起身体剧烈地晃动着，用指甲挠似地抓着黑色西装外套。

“哈…够了，嗯…啊……”

“呼…别管。呼。那事了。”

“不要……啊嗯。绝对…嗯”

是吗？那么就拥抱你直到说停止为止。


	7. 7

Knight组合在收到昊源集团的赞助之后急速上升的传闻已经在演艺圈广为流传。对于从未进行过任何赞助的昊源集团突然进行赞助一事，人们众说纷纭。其中最热门的传闻是——性招待。悄然传开的绯闻不可能不传到NU娱乐公司郑代表的耳朵里，郑代表气冲冲地说着，“是谁编造的这种谣言，代表理事可是我们珉起的粉丝！”秘书劝阻了他。这种毫无根据的谣言需要事实来平息。郑代表拿着手机小心翼翼地往哪里取得了联系。

音乐放送结束后，在为了签售会而忙碌着的粉丝们等待的大厅后面，经纪人的话让珉起神情大乱。谁？现在成员们还在休息室准备中，坐满粉丝们的大厅非常嘈杂。“什么事？”经纪人看到疑惑的钟炫对珉起说道：“看来到了，转告你了，啊啊。”钟炫颔了颔首。旼炫见珉起抿着嘴，上前轻拍他的肩膀问，“还好吗？”珉起小小地点了点头。是和粉丝见面的场合，不能摆出臭脸，因此珉起站在镜子前，扯着自己的脸笑。催眠自己，笑一笑吧。“请出来吧！”在工作人员的提示下，成员们迈开了脚步。

听到“啊~”的尖叫声，成员们露出笑容。珉起微笑着向粉丝挥手。扫视之后视线停在郑代表旁边最后排的座位上。双手交叉放在翘着二郎腿的腿上端正地坐着，棕色的眼睛安静地观看。粉丝们已经纷纷回头看，窃窃私语着是谁？好吧。该承认的就承认吧。脸和演员一样帅气，体格也相当结实……手也很大……怀抱也很温暖。啊。疯了。在想什么呢。珉起猛地撇过头去。

代表理事办公室，由于最近有组织在追查自己的后台，东昊耗费着心思。正浏览着近期发展壮大的京元集团的资料，听到站在眼前的韩秘书的话，眉头一皱。东昊接起电话，简短地回应，“内”。在电话那头，郑代表有些咋呼地带着哭腔拜托他……东昊看了看手表，靠在椅子上。

几日前因为毒品事件，查抄市郊夜店的那天。东昊收到珉起在此处的报告，一想到他会不会遭受卑劣的毒品，心里翻腾了起来。看到那只臭虫在上面喘着粗气的时候，简直想让韩秘书直接把他随便埋到哪里，但因为一同前往的检察官中有几位刑警，只得咬牙切齿地让警察处理。在那里，白皙的身体在自己的手中呻吟着哭泣，就算狠狠地抱他，执拗地抱了好几次，那家伙也没有说出制止的话，一想起那双如同天空般蔚蓝的眼睛，东昊又起了鸡皮疙瘩。当固执地折磨后放开他时，已经全身都瘫软了，因接吻而红肿的嘴唇喃喃道。

——不要践踏我的梦想。姜东昊…

郑代表在旁边坐立不安地絮叨着突然拜托真是对不起，滔滔不绝地道着歉，东昊把手指放在嘴边皱了皱眉头，嘘。郑代表猛地点点头，安静地坐回到座位上。东昊对于坐在长桌后，向走到面前的女生微笑，听着故事，拉着手，带着可爱表情撒娇的珉起感到十分神奇。仿佛竖着毛的猫咪突然躺到地上撒娇似的。来之前心想签售会是什么鬼？况且现在忙得很……带着这样的想法拒绝了，郑代表担心演艺圈流传的性招待的谣言会传到珉起这里。东昊听了勾起嘴角。这流言没错啊？

结束了签名，成员们正准备起身，一位健壮的男人坐到珉起面前的椅子上。疯狂的快门声中，珉起眨巴眨巴眼睛，带着“你为什么坐在这里？”的表情看着他，东昊的手指嗑了嗑专辑。珉起垂下眼看了看专辑，又看了东昊一眼，微微一笑：

“为什么…来…在这里也得看到你的脸吗？”

“郑代表拜托了来的。”

“请您来的啊。是我的粉丝，那和我十指交叉也可以吗？”

用力签着名的马克笔发出嘎吱嘎吱令人起鸡皮疙瘩的声音，珉起扯着嘴角勉强笑了。东昊低头静静地看着签了名的专辑，

“真能笑。”

“嗯？”

将近一小时的时间。期间向着粉丝，温柔温暖可爱漂亮地笑着的脸和给自己看的脸不同。但从某种角度来说，自己看到的样子，是只有自己能看到的。东昊想着，嗤地勾起嘴角笑了笑。笑什么笑？珉起怒视着，却看到深褐色眼眸下，东昊倏地舔了一下嘴唇。脸火辣辣地烧了起来，虽然只是出现了红色的舌头，但身体却感到胆战心惊。疯了的身体啊……珉起想要尽快结束，嫣然一笑，对东昊说“谢谢您。”东昊从座位上站起身来，宽阔的背后传来疯狂爆发的快门声。站起身的东昊瞟了眼略红了脸避开视线的珉起，就回到座位。交头接耳关注着的视线很多。“呵—”东昊轻呼，看到结束签名后回到位子上向大家问好、拍照的珉起，摸了摸自己的下巴。

“好吧…不能连梦想也践踏了。”

韩秘书听到他喃喃自语，应声弯下腰，“内？”东昊摆了摆手，对一旁连连表示感谢的郑代表低声说了些什么，郑代表笑着点了点头。

“我只看过昊源集团代表理事的照片，长得真帅啊。”

珉起听到旼炫在休息室里说的话，回过头，微皱着眉：

“长得帅有什么用。还不是变…”

珉起再也说不下去了，咬了一下嘴唇。旼炫困惑地歪了歪脑袋。说是珉起的粉丝，今天只拿了珉起签名的昊源集团代表理事。好像私下和他见过几次面，但是珉起总是皱着脸骂人。旼炫很清楚珉起不会这样对待自己的粉丝，走到嘀咕着的珉起身边，温声问：

“跟他发生了什么事吗？”

“什么！”

旼炫看到他勃然的样子，反而很堂皇。感觉似乎有什么不可说的话，还没等旼炫开口，钟炫就抓住了他的手腕。在相遇的视线中，钟炫暗示旼炫不要问，稍微一摇头便退开了。珉起的视线瞥向一边，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。最近珉起总是独自去换衣服，拜托造型师准备遮住全身的衣服。队长钟炫不可能察觉不到他明显怪异的行为。钟铉正准备对珉起说什么的时候，休息室的门突然打开了，郑代表和东昊走了进来。

“我们姜代表跟珉起有话要说，大家都出去吧~”

我们姜代表？什么时候和姜东昊成了我们这种关系？还有，有什么话要说？！

珉起紧张地盯着东昊看，工作人员和钟炫、旼炫犹豫了一下都离开了，接着珉起看到郑代表要离开的样子：

“代表也出去吗？！”

“哦？哦哦。姜代表说有话要和你单独说。”

“我不要！没什么可说的！”

“珉起呀。姜代表很忙的。过来一趟真的很辛苦。”

为了你。郑代表没有说出口，挤眉弄眼地对珉起表示没关系，然后关上门出去了。现在只需要发出“昊源集团的代表理事是光临签售会的珉起狂热粉丝”的报道就可以了，郑代表兴奋地走着，经纪人先走了过来，拿出手机说看看这个。“偶像签售会上的姜代表理事”的新闻题目，“哦？这么快就出新闻了？”郑代表惊讶地说。此时韩秘书守在休息室门前，看了眼手机屏幕上“处理好了”的信息，重新收起手机。

休息室里，与先前完全不同，珉起表情冷冰冰地凝固着，蓝色的眼睛盯着他。或许是因为颜色的关系，那瞳孔冷若冰霜。在含着霜似的眼神中，东昊嘴角微抬。像刚才一样笑的时候明明很漂亮……东昊一走近，珉起吓得一抖，抓起化妆台上的吹风机，威胁似地伸手阻止。

“不准过来。有话就在那里说。”

“……拿着那个有什么用。”

有什么用。这能成为武器吗？当然不行。但可以抓住的东西就这个又能怎么办。和那家伙单独两个人的话…回忆掠过脑海，珉起的脸立马红了起来。手轻轻握着吹风机把手，慢慢地放下。反正论力气也比不过，不必轻率地反抗。珉起咬着下唇，心想着若能逃跑也好，但一退后，屁股就碰到了化妆桌。看到东昊逼近的珉起垂下了眼睛，红着脸，转开视线小声地说：

“不要……”

“什么。”

珉起答不出话，转过头去，东昊的手轻柔地握着下巴轻轻转回他的脸。涂着唇彩闪烁着光泽的嘴唇被火热的舌头慢慢舐过，肩膀微微颤动。东昊见了，发出低沉的笑声。

“从刚才开始就在期待。”

“谁！期待了……”

责问的声音马上被亲吻封住。想要逃离搅动着口腔令人头晕目眩的舌头，珉起将身体向后靠，结果抵住了镜子。再也没有退路，珉起拽着东昊的衣领想要推开他，手腕就被抓住举过了头顶。大手握着脖子，手指捏住下巴，随心所欲地深吻。“哈啊”的喘息声和潮湿的声音在耳边回荡。握住脖子的手顺着衣服抚过胸口，经过腹部，在裤子上磨蹭，腰轻轻弹了一下。珉起感到逐渐升起的快感，眯着眼睛，瞟向吻上自己脖子的东昊。

“嗯…你…看到我就想这样吗……嗯。”

“想要关起来，一整天在我的身下哭泣。”

“真的。疯子…嗯。我。好像要去了…啊”

“真快。”

“都是因为。谁啊。”

都是因为谁变成这样的。珉起说着，身子因为不知何时掏出分身抚慰的大手扭了一下。化妆用的桌子哐当一声剧烈地晃动了。东昊的嘴移到他的耳边，吐舌湿润地舔着耳廓，咬住他的耳垂。因为职业的原因对声音特别敏感的珉起听到清晰的黏腻声音，在从腰部升起的令人寒毛直竖的快感中浑身发抖。紧紧抓住端正的深蓝色西装，瑟缩着身体，将自己泄在东昊的手掌中。清楚的知道用手接住自己体液的目的，珉起预想到要伸向自己后面的手，屏住呼吸轻轻地咬住了嘴唇，因为意料之中脱掉裤子和内裤的手，脸涨得通红。窄臀勉强靠在短桌上，一只手被抓在头顶上的姿势，珉起艰难地承受着进入自己体内的炽热。东昊用手黏腻地抚摸了下入口，就毫无准备地刺了进来，珉起立马屏住呼吸，一把揪住了衣领。

“哈啊。嗯。也没有…用手指放松……疼。” 

珉起的头一下转向自己的胳膊一侧，气喘吁吁地吐着气，对推进自己体内的异物感到费力，啜泣着抱怨。东昊一边的嘴角翘了起来，将他抬起的胳膊放置在自己的肩膀上，双手抓住膝盖后侧，抬起白色的双腿，将自己的东西推得更深，珉起急忙抱住他脖子颤抖着。虽然明知道怎样减轻痛苦，但可笑地是身体却希望得到姜东昊带来的快乐，因为还鲜明地记得那种刺激。

东昊摆动着腰，破旧的化妆桌子哐当哐当地摇晃着。放在桌上的化妆箱已经掉在地上，洒了一地。珉起勾着东昊的脖子，急促地喘着气，柔软的臀肉被紧紧掐住，双手用力地拉扯着，在触及更深处的感觉中，眼前迸发出火花。嘴唇、脖子、脸上一刻不停地传来杂乱的啾啾声，桌子哐当的声音和结合处的水声急切地响着。内壁火辣辣的，后背因为东昊的腰部动作撞到镜子而生疼，珉起皱起眉。

“背。啊嗯…疼。啊……”

握着臀部的手马上扶住后背。真搞笑…这样折磨着，在没用的地方那么温柔又算什么……因为执拗地刺着敏感处的行为，珉起忍不住用双手抓住东昊的脸，主动吻上了他的嘴唇。脸上挂了满泪水，呻吟着说，“给我”。用自己的方式，东昊看到屈服的珉起，因为身体深处令人眩晕的快感抬起嘴角笑了。

珉起的呻吟声微弱地传到休息室外。韩秘书面无表情地守在门口，看到从那边走来的男人，眉头微微皱了一下。因为不记得不重要的人的脸，韩秘书看着他那帅气的脸暗自思索。分明是…崔珉起所属组合的队长。钟炫担心过了很久也没来的珉起，走向休息室，看见站在门口的韩秘书，想到他们还在谈话，停下脚步要回去的瞬间。门内传来“咣当”的一声，听到细小的呻吟。韩秘书面无表情地看着钟炫，猜想着或许听到了？看着小狗般的那双眼睛，但钟炫只是微笑着打了个招呼便离开了。韩秘书看着钟炫渐渐远去的背影，视线固定在微微颤抖的泛了白的拳头上。

* * *  
电视上，街上的电子屏幕等等，越来越多的企业对不停播放的广告上露面的成员表示关心。不断接到很多邀请，也有很多公司提出了新的赞助。在某酒店餐厅的VIP室里，成员们和郑代表正等着某人。一位上年纪的男人打开门走到桌子边。郑代表连忙高兴地站起来点头哈腰：“会长！”珉起，钟炫，旼炫都站起来打了招呼。哈哈哈。会长笑着让大家落座。以想见成员为由联系郑代表的是目前正在努力抬升股价的时尚界著名的京元集团李会长。一落座，在门口等待着的酒店服务生们开始上菜，分别端上牛排，在酒杯中倒上葡萄酒。郑代表和李会长闲聊时，珉起静静地看着酒杯，微微皱眉抬起视线。李会长看向自己的眼神让珉起叹了口气。太清楚那样露骨的视线了。平时只有独自的时候才会遇到这样的眼神，但是现在还有郑代表和成员在。真希望他是一位稳重的人。讨厌在郑代表说着话时，一直粘着的视线。好像都要噎住了，珉起没吃多少就放下了叉子，旼炫担心地问他。

“就。胃不太舒服……”

珉起竭力避开那视线，小声地对旼炫说。如果只有自己在的话，应该就会骂着追问他为什么那样盯着自己看。因为担心自己的行为会对成员们造成影响，所以忍住了。而且周围还有酒店服务生站着。希望能好好谈完话，结束这次会面。但那好像只是珉起的奢望。李会长在与郑代表聊天时，慢慢地开了口。

“这么说来，昊源集团的代表理事是崔珉起君的热血粉丝吗？”

大家的视线纷纷集中到珉起身上。不想以这种方式受到关注。再加上是有关姜东昊的话题。珉起转过头去，“呼”无语地叹了口气。郑代表面如土色地想圆场时，李会长更口无遮掩地说道:

“听说是用性招待弄到的赞助……”

“会。会长。不是。不是呀！”

郑代表惊讶地立即进行了反驳，但珉起的表情已经扭曲了。旼炫面色苍白地观察珉起的脸色，钟炫表情凝重地盯着李会长。李会长嗤之以鼻，把酒杯拿到嘴边，带着腥臭的笑容露骨地对珉起说。

“一看就知道是这样，有什么说错的吗？纤细地诱惑男人咳！！”

“钟炫啊！！”

一瞬间。钟炫猛地从座位上站起来，向李会长的脸挥出拳头，颤抖着手，用冰冷的表情俯视着他。李会长摔倒在地，郑代表吓了一跳，“会长！”想要跑过去扶起他时，李会长猛地挥开他的手，在秘书搀扶下站看了起来。旼炫抓住兴奋的钟炫，“疯了吗？”但钟炫冷静地调整呼吸。然后慢慢地将视线转向了珉起。那天，从休息室里听到的声音，仿佛在李会长这里得到了证实。那个对自己说着，不是的，否定了的想法。珉起慌张地望着钟炫。知道现在打的是谁吗？还有这么多人看着……一直冷静的金钟炫…到现在为止，从来没有如此亢奋或打过谁的钟炫……珉起吓得僵住了，李会长拍打着衣服：

“竟敢。你们是不想当歌手了吗？”

“哎呀，会长。实在抱歉。实在抱歉。”

虽然郑代表苦苦哀求，但已是一片骚乱。服务生们开始窃窃私语。真不知道那些服务生的话会在哪里又如何传播。偶像暴打会长的报道哪怕出去了一句……看到郑代表跪在地上苦苦哀求的样子，珉起咬住了嘴唇。李会长说完“走着瞧”，就转身离开了。“会长！！”郑代表看到会长离开的背影，怒气冲冲地走到钟炫面前，想要打他一巴掌，珉起挡住了。啪——刺耳的声音响起，珉起的脸转了过去。虽然郑代表吓了一跳：

“你们！真的想做歌手吗？知道那位是什么人吗？”

“代表！！”

钟炫大喊。拳头哆嗦着。挡在自己前面，被打了一巴掌的珉起，为何肩膀看上去那么小？为何那像海一样的眸子，看上去如此冰冷而孤独？珉起慢慢地回头看向郑代表。原来有这样的传闻啊……

原来只有我不知道啊。那话并没有说错啊。

不管流言怎样传播…

我想当歌手。

和钟炫一起。和珉炫一起。

珉起深深地叹了一口气。郑代表真的要疯了。如果暴力事件出了新闻……虽然只是动了拳头，但是是对着爷爷辈挥了拳头，大众会怎么想。而且不知道新闻会以什么样的方式报道。珉起看到坐立不安的郑代表，向着面无表情，给自己火辣辣的脸颊敷上冰冷湿毛巾的钟炫小小地笑了。那么，

“我。无论如何都会解决的。钟炫啊。”

“珉起啊。”

“没关系。什么都不要担心。钟炫啊。谢谢你替我发火。”

看着想说的太多，最后什么话也没能说出口的钟炫，珉起苦涩地笑了。

东昊披着浴袍躺坐在家里的皮沙发上，刚洗过的头发还很潮湿，一边松松地叼着烟，一边听韩秘书说话。监视崔珉起的男子将餐厅里发生的事报告给了韩秘书，韩秘书正将此事报告给东昊。安静听着的东昊用舌头轻轻舔了舔后槽牙。京元集团的李会长。那个老头子……是啊。花不可能不招来蜜蜂。再加上是最近让自己费神的集团。东昊深深地吸了口烟吐出，望向“嗡”地响起的手机。慢悠悠地拿起手机，静静看着屏幕上显示的号码。一按下通话键就听到冰冷声音的东昊笑了。

你要拜托我什么呢…？

作为回报，我能得到什么呢？

崔珉起。


	8. 8

代表理事办公室，东昊将椅子轻轻地向后推，一下子站起身来，表情异常严肃地把手中烟随便地扔在地上踩灭。哈…短促地叹了口气。从开始就是一只暴躁的猫，只会在床上温顺……原以为那只傲慢的猫已经被完全驯服了，看来还是没有吗？东昊快步走向地下停车场，韩秘书为他打开车门。东昊一坐下，韩秘书就坐上驾驶座。真是无语得笑了出来。做梦也没想到他会以这种方式挑衅。东昊轻轻地舔着一边的槽牙，舌头扫过，顶着脸颊内侧，望着车窗外低吼。

“韩秘书。跟媒体联系一下。”

“好的。代表。”

韩秘书答道，轻柔地开着车。在离开地下停车场的车内，东昊又想起了刚才的电话。还以为他会像那些拜托自己的人一样沮丧地请求。原本预期的是一个请求些什么的电话，愉快地接起，电话那头的声音却很冷静。柔和的嗓音在说明情况后问到：“你能挡住报道吗？”听到这句话，东昊轻哼，笔在桌子上笃笃地敲打着，从容地答道：

“那么。你能给我什么。”

——……。

“不如趁这次不再卖艺……”

——还不如找那个老头子，满足他的要求。你个狗崽子。

然后电话就被挂断了。哈，东昊用手扫了扫脸，感到无可奈何。韩秘书在前面站着，怀里的手机“嗡—”地震动起来。从怀中掏出手机，看到的是监视崔珉起的手下的名字。韩秘书确认了短信，“代表。”在嘴里卷着舌的东昊转过视线。韩秘书弯腰将手机屏幕上的文字给他看，东昊的眉毛紧紧地皱了起来。

[崔珉起从宿舍出来了。]

有着整面落地窗的巨大客厅中央，李会长身穿睡袍闭眼躺在高档按摩椅上休息。两名穿着暴露的女人按摩着他的胳膊，小心翼翼地在李会长一边红肿的脸颊上贴着冰袋消肿，冰块咔嗒移动了，李会长感到脸上疼痛，女人的头发被粗鲁地抓住了。啪— 随着一声尖叫，挨了耳光的女人瞬间向后甩了出去。看到这一幕，刚进入客厅的珉起皱起眉头。

挂断了姜东昊的电话，珉起咬着嘴唇给李会长的秘书打了电话。听到让他去会长家里的话，深思熟虑的珉起驾车离开了宿舍。车子开了好一会，驶入一片豪华的住宅区，停在一幢宅子前。珉起站在巨大的门前按下门铃。片刻后，衣冠端正的秘书走了出来。随着秘书的引导进去，穿过大门，沿着整齐的石阶，穿过树木林立的庭院，打开沉重的前门。映入眼帘的是金碧辉煌的住宅内部。秘书在扫视四周的珉起前催促似地盯着他，珉起只好小声地叹气跟上。然后沿着走廊前行，一进入宽敞的客厅，就看到女人被扇了巴掌的场面……

李会长听到动静转过头来，表情冰冷地看向倒下的女子，视线一与珉起的蓝色眼睛对视，背脊就升起一阵毛骨悚然。仿佛画着蓝色秀丽花纹白色瓷器一样。李会长凝视着那双眼睛，向旁边的女人们挥了挥手，惶恐的女子们迅速地离开了。女人们像逃跑一样地出去后，李会长走到一边的桌子前，拿起酒杯，一边品尝里面的酒，一边脸因为疼痛而皱起。

这漂亮玩意儿到这里来……

“好吧。你要说什么？”

听到这番奚落的话，珉起叹息似的说：

“钟炫因为太激动而犯了错。希望会长宽宏大量，能原谅我们。”

李会长喝完酒，把酒杯放在桌子上，眯起眼睛从上到下仔细打量着珉起。像人偶一样的脸和纤细的身体线条，眼角的皱纹微妙地变深了。昊源集团的姜东昊袒护的男人。那男人不会只因为欣赏漂亮东西而如此偏袒。在床上又是如何，才会让他偏袒的呢。李会长勾起了兴味，慢慢走过去，坐到沙发上。

“指望我白白原谅吗？”

“怎么会。请问我该怎么做您才会宽恕呢？”

分明是来求饶的，声音却奇妙地含着霜。让人看不出卑屈的清高姿态更加吸引视线。李会长看着明亮的头发和带着奇妙异国风情的眼睛，猥琐地笑了。招了招手，珉起大步走过去。到了会长的面前，他又表示走得更近些。珉起带着不乐意的表情挪了两步，站到李会长两腿之间。一走近看到脸上的皱纹就起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。不是那种男人饱含岁月的帅气皱纹，而是油腻且深……

露骨地举起手贴在站在面前的珉起的大腿旁侧。珉起吓得瑟缩，搓着大腿的手一下子向上，向后停留在屁股上，黏糊地揉着。红色的嘴唇发出“唉”的叹息，为什么叫来自己的糟老头都这么直白的想要这同一样东西。李会长收起手，倚靠在沙发上，抬头看着站在那里的珉起。

“想要原谅的话，用嘴服务吧。”

因为揉屁股的手恼火得转过头的珉起正过脸怒视着李会长，然后瞟了一眼一边墙上的挂钟。外套被脱在地上，手指解开衬衫。李会长带着满含欲望的表情深沉地看着他。随着衬衫纽扣一颗颗解开，雪白身体上一处处红色的痕迹令人感到刺激。烙上那痕迹的人…李会长脑海里浮现出昊源集团的代表，不禁露出了猥琐的笑容。那个目中无人的小子疼爱的货色，今天一整天都在想着如何弄脏他，李会长忍不住抓住脱着衬衫的手腕。踉跄了的珉起倒在会长身体上，一脸不耐烦地俯视他。龌龊的手伸进衬衣之间捏了一把胸部，秀气的眉间皱了起来。“哼”，细小的呻吟声和瞬间皱起的漂亮脸蛋。会长咽了咽唾沫，感到一阵刺激，血液向下涌。已经想象着这漂亮东西会带来怎样快感，兴奋了起来。

“快。快点开始。”

“……请。关上灯。”

听到柔和的声音，李会长急忙向秘书打手势，秘书正愣愣地看着珉起，吓了一跳，赶忙把客厅的灯关掉。珉起见客厅暗了下来，抬起了视线。室内一片黑暗，透过一面墙上的落地窗可以清晰地看到外面。窗外是灯火辉煌的小巷，穿过会长住宅庭院般的前院，从围墙上望到了自己的车顶。看到的只有黑暗和路灯闪烁的小巷，珉起停滞不前。会长急不可耐起来。灯灭了，隐约看见在窗外街灯照射下闪耀着的金发和一张漂亮的面庞。凝视着窗外的脸上，眼珠在隐隐的黄色灯光下闪烁着金色的光芒。不知上了年纪的老头子从哪来的力气，立起腰一下子把珉起压倒在沙发上，柔软的身体感觉到胆怯和吃惊。李会长将松了一半的衬衫拉到肩膀下面，揉着露出的胸部，亲吻了一下，珉起吓得直发抖。

姜东昊的吻……是令人眩晕的甜蜜。搅动着口腔的饱含占有欲的深吻带来的快感很好。淡淡的香水味和烟味感觉也很好。但是现在却不是这样。在涌上的呕吐感中，珉起好几次将肮脏的唾液漏到嘴边，瑟瑟发抖的拳头捏得煞白。胸被什么技术都没有的手掐得发疼，珉起的嘴里发出掺杂着痛苦的呻吟之后，更加兴奋的会长呼吸变得更急促了。

“呼…哼…便宜了那个傲慢的崽子。”

傲慢的崽子。珉起眯起眼，猜测着是谁。想躲开舔着自己耳朵的舌头，李会长却在耳边气喘吁吁，拉着珉起的手向腿间的自己的东西伸去。珉起觉得肮脏，想要抽出自己的手时，李会长用他的手掌握住自己的东西，然后抓住他的手强行挥动。一边舔着脖子，一边喘着污浊的粗气。珉起咬着下唇，静静睁开闭着的眼睛，看着在上面喘气的老头，举起另一只手将他的胸推开，会长皱起眉头看向他。

“呼…呼…老实呆着。是不想得到原谅了吗？”

“会长。我真的……像是来请求原谅的吗？”

“什么？”

表情疲倦的珉起胳膊撑在沙发上，抽回碰到脏东西的手，轻轻站了起来。嘲笑似地看着会长的蓝色眼睛再次转向窗外。从黑暗的小巷尽头可以看到车子的两个前灯。从会长住宅的石墙那边驶来的汽车停下了。珉起见了咯咯地笑了。回头看向会长，手指敲了敲会长被钟炫打了一拳的脸颊，抬起嘴角嘻嘻笑了的表情充满色气。会长稀里糊涂地看着他那色气的脸，耳边响起了珉起冷冷的声音。

“我，叫了个狗崽子来。”

“狗…？”

“你。嘴里傲慢的狗崽子。”

珉起翘起嘴角看着没能理解的李会长。看到李会长表情呆滞，叹了口气，温柔地握住他的手。一只手十指交叉举过自己的头顶，就像珉起的一只胳膊被抓住往上提一样，另一只手伸向自己的腿间，捂住裆下。会长对于珉起的行为感到一头雾水，一直没有动静。当发觉他的姿势好像是强行扑过去一样，不知他在搞什么花招，想要收手的瞬间，纤细的腿紧紧收拢，抓住了他的手腕。李会长眉头皱了起来，想要明白究竟在做什么，视线碰到了珉起的双眼。然后鲜红的嘴唇一动，吐出的声音无限冰冷。

“看到这个场面，围着转的狗崽子就要来了。”

什么来了？还没来得及反应，闪光灯就突然亮了。珉起出乎意料地把脸转向沙发靠背。手机相机的快门咔嚓一声响了。李会长的脸因为突如其来的闪光转向一边，在明白状况之前，后颈被一把抓住，撂倒在地。“嗬。”李会长感到莫名其妙，想知道发生了什么时，客厅的灯一下子亮了起来。蜷伏在地毯上的会长恢复视线之后，看到坐在沙发上的珉起和在他面前露出冷漠表情的傲慢小子。面无表情的珉起深深地叹了口气，穿上脱下的衬衫。东昊看着他仿佛一切都是意料之中毫不惊讶，白色的手慢慢扣上纽扣的样子，眉间皱了起来。

“故意的？”

“太慢了……狗崽子。”

“哈。在耍我吗？”

那时珉起又记起了，想关起来，在自己身下哭泣的话。这男人应该不喜欢自己的东西被别人碰到。如果身体被驯服了，

如果，那么想要这个身体。

那么我，利用这身体。

随心所欲地摆布你。你这只发情的狗崽子。

抓住项圈的人是我。

珉起整理好衣服，慢慢从沙发上站了起来。这是赤裸裸的挑衅。但就算姜东昊明知那是挑衅，就算难以忍受，也被崔珉起看透了他不能忍受别人动自己的东西。

要怎么处理那只高傲无礼的猫呢？要怎么拆吞入腹呢？东昊暗想着，习惯性地用舌头舔着自己的槽牙看着他。珉起感觉到东昊盯自己的视线，站在那里，听见李会长在旁边大声嚷嚷着什么，刚想转过视线，下巴突然被大手抓住了。瞬间感觉到贪婪的舌头，没有任何反抗，张开双唇回应了这个吻。正好因为之前恶心的吻心情不好，珉起在那撩拨口腔令人晕眩的吻中，举起手臂拉住端正的白色衬衫，在好几次东昊想要结束时更加用力地拉着。黏腻的声音杂乱地响起。东昊的舌头沉迷地在双唇间进出，吮吸着他的下唇，耳畔隐隐响起了珉起满足的呻吟。

真的。要疯了。知道自己的嗜好并加以利用的棘手猫咪……

长长的唾液落下，然后断了。互相望着对方，在喘息的漩涡中，珉起垂下视线看着东昊闪烁着唾液的下嘴唇，又一次吻上，用力地咬了一下。浓重的眉毛皱起，慢慢离开的珉起抬起眼睛注视着他。

“哈……我要当歌手。”

所以呢？

浓眉耸动了。抓着下巴的手轻轻地抚摸着珉起纤细的下颌线。因为微妙的瘙痒感，珉起微微皱起眉毛，蓝色的眼睛怒视着表达不满。

“让我继续当歌手，好好挡住报道。姜东昊。”

因为命令的语气哧的一声笑了。珉起挣脱了抓住下巴的手，神经质地拿起脱掉的外套，咯噔咯噔地走出去。东昊静静地望着他的背影，目光变得深沉起来。慢慢向默默无言的会长走去，脚踩上撑在地上的手指。啊啊——李会长高声悲鸣，他却好像什么都没听见似的，摆弄着领带，对站在后面的韩秘书说：“发报道吧。走了。”韩秘书深深低下头。东昊曲着踩着手的腿，舌头顶着一边的口腔内壁，俯视着李会长呼地吐了口气。冰冷的声音响起。

“也不看看对方是谁。年纪白长的吗？”

走下长长的石阶，打开大门出来，解开车锁，把手放在方向盘上，然后垂下头，发出咚的一声。一度高涨的紧张情绪瞬间解除了。但也不是没有想过姜东昊不来的可能性。如果没有来，可能会在那个老头子的身下喘着气，请求原谅的样子一浮现，就感到毛骨悚然。珉起长长地叹了口气，身体因为打开车门用力拽住的手臂猛地转了过去。头在握住后脑勺的大手中稍稍歪曲，后背就这样被冲过来的结实身体抵靠在车身上。嘴唇的触感温热而柔软，轻轻地闭上双眼。

……疯了，狗崽子。

紧紧握着腰的手，喜欢的香水味，搔乱了头发、随心所欲扭着头的吻。身体在仔细舔舐着口腔每个角落的舌头和吮吸嘴唇的感觉中逐渐发热，珉起举起手臂围在东昊的脖子上。就这样不停地深深吻着，珉起的后背被推挤得紧紧贴在车身上，肚子能直接感觉到他那结实的腹肌。哼…嗯…猫咪似地发出含糊的呻吟，东昊的手向后伸去。

在这里！？

珉起吓得扯着他的衣服的领子，东昊这才离开了他的嘴唇。坦白地说，身体因为接吻已经发热，所以他也一样想做，但拒绝在别人家门口打野战。察觉到为什么的东昊打开后座的门，直接抓住珉起的手腕塞了进去。半躺在后座上的珉起被落下的影子吓了一跳，抬头看他。啪一声，门关上了，两人急切地开始亲吻，精神恍惚地贪求着，大手褪下裤子和内衣，白皙的长腿被折叠起来挤到胸部，另一条腿则勉强地挂在驾驶座的座椅上。珉起不舒服地躺在非常狭窄的后座上，随着东昊灼热的性器推了进来，嗬嗬地喘不上气。为了进入深处，东昊的手掰开双臀。珉起在下面承受着，指甲在座椅皮革上抓挠，疯也似的吐着热息，因为疼痛而哭闹着。东昊听到他痛苦的啜泣声，为了放松紧张的内壁，握住珉起的分身开始摩擦，腰立刻因为直接的刺激而拧了起来。在松开的内部直推到底，这才开始抽动。东昊因为腰无法在狭窄的车里随意摆动皱起了眉头。珉起也感到难受，头碰到车窗上，每当撞击时都会发出小小的咚咚声。东昊见了，用手温柔地抱住他的后脑勺。珉起睁开湿润的双眼看着他的脸，蓝色的眼睛盯着充满兴奋和情欲的褐色双眸，然后轻轻地垂下，胳膊紧紧地缠在脖子上。

“哼…嗯…呃嗯……”

“呼…妈的。哪里被碰了？”

“脖子…被舔了 …啊…嗯……”

嘴唇落在细长的脖子上吮咬着。充满占有欲的姿态激发了快感。热气疯了一样地蔓延，车窗慢慢地蒙上了一层水汽。随着抬起腰部的动作，两人的身体淫乱地缠绕在一起。车身晃动起来，充斥着接触汽车皮椅发出的咯吱声和结合处泥泞不堪的声音。刀刻似的面庞汗水淋漓，狠狠地皱起，胳膊围上了珉起的腰。然后东昊就那样带着他坐下，变成面对面坐在大腿上姿势。东昊深刺进去，珉起不由地弓起了腰。东昊撩起一塌糊涂的衬衫，“抓着。”珉起的一只手紧紧抓住衬衫。嘴唇贴在露出的雪白胸口上，啾啾地吸着，酥麻的快感蔓延开来。有力的手掌握住细腰，内壁因为淫乱地揉着裸露大腿的手紧紧地收缩。舌头在胸前的突起舔来舔去。

“呼。动起来试试。”

“嗯…不要。”

因为仅剩的自尊心，不想自己摇晃腰部，珉起摇了摇头，东昊哧地笑了。揉搓大腿的手向腰抚去，抬起纤瘦的身子，又用力一摔，珉起扭着腰，头向后仰了起来，“啊啊…” 因为太深而感到吃力，但东昊又再次用力量抓住并放下，珉起在刺激到体内深处的感觉中，开始呜呜地哭了起来。

戳刺时可以听到变化了的呻吟声，银色的头发剧烈地晃动着，甜腻的声音充斥着车内。敏感的身体很快开始摆动起自己的腰部，东昊满意地撩拨着他的腰部。用手不痛地拍打他的屁股，发出啪的声音，手掌紧紧握住，指尖陷入软肉，有弹性的触感很好，第二次拍打的时候珉起因为不喜欢摇摇头。想要把他弄得一团糟的施虐心理在东昊内心翻腾。崔珉起的身体仿佛将理性揉成一团，简单地扔进垃圾桶里似。

“啊，要去了。啊…我。呃。要去了…嗯。快点…给我…嗯……”

湿漉漉的蓝色眼珠央求似地哭着。又漂亮又性感的崔珉起恐怕不知道对快感毫无抵抗力的自己会做出什么样的表情来求欢……东昊的舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，像要折断一样抓住细腰，开始冲刺。呼吸变得粗重。响起了肌肤之间拍打的声音。珉起在大腿上方剧烈地上下摇晃着，红唇发出阵阵娇声，急促地喘着气。东昊握住昂起的细白脖颈后侧，在上面印上齿痕。呃嗯，珉起揪着衣领扭动身体，紧握着腰部的手臂青筋凸起用力压住他。东昊深陷的灼热在里面跳动着射精了。呵…呼…东昊喘着粗气，慢慢地抽插着释放在尽头，珉起颤抖着撒在了整洁的衬衣上。相互拥抱在一起的身体调整着急促的呼吸。珉起退后垂下视线，看到白色衬衫和印有斜线条纹的黑色领带上粘满了自己的精液，噗嗤一声笑了出来。抬起眼看着汗淋淋的、呼吸急促的东昊，用手指沾着粘在领带上的精液，就那样拿到嘴边，张开闭着的双唇，伸出鲜红的舌头浓艳地舔舐着。珉起颤抖着，懒洋洋地说。

“谁更像疯子？”

“这个嘛。”

东昊把沾在珉起手上的体液全部都舔干净，抓住指尖咬着吸着。珉起战栗着竖起腰来，微微皱起眉间，被唾液濡湿的手指沿着东昊的下巴滑了下去。棕色的眼珠仿佛洞察似注视着蓝色眼睛。纤细的手指滑到耳际挠痒似地抚摸着。然后深深凝视褐色眼睛的蓝色眼眸慢慢地落下长长的睫毛，视线抚过高挺的鼻梁，停留在嘴唇上，红色的嘴唇小心翼翼地靠近。

啾—啾—

就像。恋人一样。甜蜜的吻。

究竟谁更疯狂？

是像发情的狗一样看到崔珉起就想上的姜东昊……

还是想给这样的疯狗套上锁链的崔珉起……

但无论怎样，两个人都不正常吧。

黑暗降临的某个夜晚。

珉起在宿舍长沙发上横躺着，竖起一只胳膊撑着头，胸前放着装满爆米花的碗。白色的手拿起一个爆米花咯吱咯吱地吃着，又拿起一个嚼着，疲倦地注视着眼前的电视。在检察院大楼前，手持摄像机的采访团面前，一辆黑色轿车刚抵达，像鬣狗一样跑过去的记者们就开始毫不留情地不停闪着闪光灯。在秘书的帮助下坐上轮椅的李会长面无表情。对于记者接连提出的问题，李会长没有做出任何回答，秘书则推着轮椅进入大楼。“拜托就说一句！”李会长完全无视了记者们的话，他一走进大楼内，记者立即摆好姿势对着摄像机开始朗声报道。珉起又开始咯吱咯吱地嚼着爆米花，面无表情地眨了眨眼睛。听见钟炫在后面说道：“珉起睡觉吧。” 珉起答着“哦。”从沙发上起身，伸了伸懒腰。进入房间的珉起一侧的嘴角冷冷地抬了起来。

[否认以赞助为由，强迫偶像们提供性招待的李会长，今天被检察机关传唤……]


	9. 9

结束了音乐放送，大家向工作人员打招呼，准备离开待机室。一名电视台工作人员拿着一束花走过来递给珉起。珉起面带不解地收下了。是一捧白色的满天星，小小的白花很是漂亮，珉起把花抱在怀里。“有人请我转交的。”珉起向工作人员道了谢，走向保姆车。在相当大的满天星花束中看见一封小信。是谁送的？突然想起了姜东昊，但珉起觉得他不可能是如此浪漫的人，皱了皱脸坐上车，打开了小信。这时——

“啊啊！”

听到短促的一声悲鸣，坐在前面座位上的钟炫和旼炫吓了一跳回过头来。落在地上的是一张纸片和一只死蟑螂。钟炫看到受了惊吓的珉起，慢慢捡起掉在地上的纸。一看到白纸上的两个字，钟炫就紧紧地皱起了眉间，然后急忙找到经纪人。出发前，从车上下来的钟炫与经纪人交谈了几句，旼炫走向后座，圈着珉起的肩膀拍了拍。

是把杂志撕开后贴上的两个红色的字。蓝色的眼睛隐在眼帘后又再次张开，视线恢复了。慢慢地望向白色的满天星花束。随着旼炫轻轻拍打背部的手，珉起为了镇定情绪调整着呼吸，用手机搜索了满天星的花语。“哈。”感到无语而叹了口气。

满天星的花语：清澈的心意，爱的瞬间，死亡。

【去死】

此后也一直收到满天星。宿舍，事务所，电视台。总是白色的满天星花束。若只是收到满天星的话，也许会觉得没有恶意，也有可能是狂热粉丝所为。但每次附上的信是带有剪贴文字的纸，内容大致相同。去死。娼妓。脏东西。渐渐的，嘲弄的文字越来越强烈。虽然经纪人提议过报警如何，但珉起并没有报警。反正都会那样结束……

“第一次看到的时候才吓了一跳，现在一看到是满天星就扔了。”珉起这样对经纪人说。随着被丢弃的花束越来越多，他也逐渐感到精神疲惫。在结束音乐放送要回宿舍的时候，珉起听了经纪人小心翼翼传达的话，皱着眉轻轻点了点头。

穿着轻便的衬衣开车到达目的地，珉起看着入口发出了感叹。这又是哪儿。让人联想起朝鲜时代妓房的风景。看上去像是瓦房的巨大建筑物内部非常喧闹。入口处从年轻的到上了年纪的人们身着正装，在穿着性感韩服的女人的搀扶下或抱着女人从木门里出来。

珉起在门口叹了口气，刚抬起脚，旁边就有一位穿正装的男人走了过来。韩秘书向珉起微微低头打招呼，周围的女人们便赶忙跟着行礼。“请。”珉起跟着秘书走了进去。真是仿佛穿越时空一般。修饰得整整齐齐的内部，是类似历史剧中看到的那种氛围。

随着韩秘书走入建筑深处，停在一扇房门前，这时韩秘书在在门外道：“已经到了。”虽然没有听见回答，但韩秘书给他开了门，珉起走进房间。大餐桌上摆放着精美的食具，整整齐齐地盛放着食物。中间装饰着鲜花。还有坐在桌前放松地握着杯子慢慢酌着酒，点点下巴示意他坐下的疯狗姜东昊。也不知道闷不闷，经常穿的黑色西装，衬衫扣子一直系到脖子，领带非常整齐。

珉起慢慢地走过去在桌前坐下，深深地叹了口气，然后拾起筷子夹起盘中的食物慢慢咀嚼。就这样吃了好一会直到饱腹，东昊只是在面前默默地喝着酒。视线一直盯着对面珉起咀嚼着的嘴。虽然不是没有意识到他的视线，但是珉起因为满天星事件和繁忙的日程非常疲惫。安静的气氛中响起了低沉的温柔声音。

“听说你有狂粉。”

凝固了—

狂热粉…猜想着是谁说的。但这只有公司内部知道。大家都缄口不言的事，你怎么了解得这么清楚？当默默吃着东西的筷子仍然僵持不动时，东昊从怀里掏出了香烟。金属打火机发出砰的一声，打开盖子的声音清晰地响起。呲— 直到香烟泛着红色燃烧为止，珉起都没有动作。

“在监视我吗？”

“哦。”

“……是跟踪狂吗？”

“比跟踪狂更厉害。”

紧紧皱起眉头。是不是连GPS都装了？珉起暗想着，平白地晃了晃身子。噗— 东昊笑着深深地吸了口烟吐了出来。心想着他是做什么都只会更过而不是不及的家伙，珉起把手里拿着的筷子放在了桌子上。然后长长地叹了口气。

“我会看着办的。”

听到珉起让他放手别管的警告，东昊眯起眼睛深深点了点头。接到报告之后目前为止还没有叫人调查。艺人往往有很多疯狂的黑粉，就算调查，结果也可能只是初高中生所为，但若由东昊出面做这样的事，岂不更加可笑？再加上他现在正处理毒品走私的问题，相当头疼。另外，李会长事件后，暗地里到处传着崔珉起是姜东昊情人的传闻，出现了担忧卑鄙的家伙们会利用这一点的声音。想就那样关在自己家里，但这只莽撞的猫不可能乖乖呆着。分明是为了“我要当歌手，挡住报道”而竖起爪子的家伙。

珉起填饱肚子，端起酒杯，拿起酒瓶。酒瓶被伸来的大手慢慢地夺了过去。珉起眉间微颦，蓝色的眼睛对上褐色的眼睛，浓眉挑了挑示意他接住。透明的液体缓缓注入手中拿着的白色酒盏。如此看来，两人还是第一次这样喝酒。垂眼看着盛满的酒一饮而尽。就这样喝完再满上，两人默默无言地对饮着，门笃笃地响起。珉起醉意渐浓，脸色微红，转过头看到一位长相足以当艺人的男人在问候后，端着盘子上菜。男人和珉起对上视线，微笑着：

“菜还合您口味吗？”

脸长得男人气概又莫名漂亮。男人动作柔和地收拾完空碟子，端上摆盘精致的果碟。感觉到珉起的视线，男人轻轻笑了笑，看见他的酒杯空了，举起酒瓶想要倒酒，珉起抬起双臂慢慢地伸出手。

“店里的氛围您满意吗？”

“是的。但您是……”

“我是这家风俗店的店长。朴世镇。”

眨了下眼睛从珉起身上收回视线，世镇望着东昊伸出酒瓶，他却举手拒绝。珉起直勾勾地看着那个样子，世镇的眼神瞬间微小地晃动是自己的错觉吗？珉起一边想着，一边把视线转向东昊。为什么拒绝？东昊的眼神盯着他，把那只空酒杯推到珉起面前。蓝色的眼睛轻轻地垂下，看了一眼酒盏又抬眸，目光沿着他的手，沿着他的手臂，触到他的脸。东昊的手斟酒似的扭了一下。让我倒酒？珉起夺过世镇的手中颇有重量的白瓷酒瓶，然后哗哗地倾倒下去，瞬间就溢出来的液体顺着大手流淌，连袖子也湿了。世镇大吃一惊：“代表！”拿出了自己的手帕，但东昊的视线依然盯着珉起，吼道：

“出去。”

这句话不知是对珉起说的，还是对世镇说的。 “啊？”世镇疑惑道。东昊转过脸，表情冰冷地看着世镇，又重复一遍：“出去。”他这才身子一震站了起来。世镇起身睇了珉起一眼，点头打了招呼便退下了。咔哒，门关上了。东昊将酒杯里满满当当的酒就那样倒进嘴里，抓住珉起想要放下酒瓶的手腕拉了过去。酒瓶掉到桌面上发出杂乱的响声，珉起被突然拖得身体向前倾，急忙把手撑在桌上。眉头因为身体跨过一半桌子接吻的行动皱了起来。酒香猛地充满口腔，珉起的身体一摇晃，东昊就更用力拉住被握住的手腕，使得他无法挣脱。咕咚一声咽下，嘴里混杂着酒香，执拗地附着嘴唇，后脑勺被揪住，逃不开了。分开须臾的间隙之间，双唇漏出一声喘息，因酒劲而精神恍惚的珉起翻过桌子，爬到东昊的大腿上。跨跪在结实的腿上低下头，在手掌上绕了一圈抓住东昊的领带。脖子突然被紧紧拉住的压迫感让东昊耸动了一下眉毛。红色的嘴唇与坚毅的双唇近在咫尺，懒洋洋地私语：

“抓住疯狗项圈的人是我。”

然后摸了摸东昊一侧的脸颊，双唇轻柔地落下。红唇吸吮着他的嘴唇，发出啾啾的声响。很快，大手拨弄着明亮的头发，摩挲着他的后背沙沙作响。身子因为酒烧得滚烫。是因为谷酒的酒劲突然上来了吗？谁知道呢。现在这狗崽子的手可急了。发烫的酡红脸蛋，红色的舌头从被唾液濡湿的嘴唇缝中垂下，不停地紧紧吮咬东昊的嘴唇和舌头。东昊不冷不热地回应着，珉起急躁地把缠在手上的领带拽向自己。东昊皱着眉头离开嘴唇，在勒紧的领带顶部插入手指，松开取下。

“疯狗这么驯养怎么行？” 

“哈。是么？给点零食怎么样？”

珉起拾起桌子上果碟中的红色草莓，放到自己嘴里轻轻地衔着，眯起眼睛俯视着他。

吃吧-

使人恍惚的诱惑，手指穿过黑色的头发，轻轻挠着的指甲让脊柱一阵酥麻。想立刻扑倒在地。这疯了一样漂亮的家伙勾引着自己，东昊因此饶有兴致，缓慢而焦急地与他纠缠，张开嘴咬下半片鲜红的草莓。香甜的味道在口腔中弥漫。珉起咀嚼着剩下的尾端，吐出舌头舔去嘴角流下的果汁。看到他投来的慵懒目光，东昊发出“哈”的短促叹息，然后双手扶着他的头，像是要吞噬般地亲吻起来。每当用舌头拨动口腔时，散发出的甜美草莓香令人不由地贪求更多。东昊用力地吮着两片柔软的唇瓣，手指忙碌地解着珉起身上的衬衫。珉起急切地接着吻，掀开东昊的西装外套，解开白衬衫的纽扣。当收紧的坚硬肌肉裸露出来，他放下手像瘙痒一样地抚摸着。在湿润的吻中，逐渐下滑至脖子的嘴唇沿着颈线长长地舔去，同时沿着脊柱凹陷处下降的手指来带令人眩晕的快感。手在松开拉链的裤子里滑入双臀之间的缝隙，珉起的指尖掐着东昊的肩膀，毫不掩饰地爆发出充满兴奋的声音。

“再…摸我。啊…”

什么想法也没有-

“当时那么讨厌的。已经习惯得很好了。崔珉起。”

锁骨被密密地吮吸发出啾啾的声响，光滑的腰部被色情地爱抚着，在快感中昂着颈啜泣的珉起慢慢低下头。浅发洒落，蓝色的眼睛俯视着正埋头咀嚼着自己身体的东昊，缓缓地伸出手抓住了他的下巴。吻在胸前的嘴唇停下了，东昊抬起头，充满欲望的眼睛转向他。

已经习惯？

微张的红色嘴唇，伸出舌头低下头，就那样进入嘴中的火热的舌。看似温柔又像是恋人般的接吻接连不断，稍稍松开的唇瓣之间牵连着唾液。兴奋不已而发软的珉起弯起嘴角笑着。

“不是你对我疯狂吗。发情的狗崽子…姜东昊。”

浓黑的眉毛一挑就那样把他推倒在地。浅色的头发散乱了，微微皱起的眼睛立刻紧闭起来。健壮的身体压了上来，爽肤水的香气扑面而来时，脖子上感觉到刺激的短暂疼痛。珉起呻吟起来，推着正用舌头舔着那清晰齿印的东昊的肩膀。大手轻易地脱掉了他的裤子和内裤。

“疼……嗯嗯。”

赤裸的双腿感到寒气同时，身体因为黏腻地舔着耳根的感觉瑟缩起来。眉尖在耳边的低声嘶吼中皱起。

“好啊，给你想要的，就像发情的狗一样。”

“疯子。啊。痛。哈— ”

就那样用双手抚摸着纤细的双腿，粗鲁地打开大腿内侧。珉起在沉重的压迫感下急忙抓住结实的肩膀，为了减轻用蛮力推进的疼痛皱着眉头弓起腰部。东昊因为刺激性嘴里不停骂着脏话，将性器推到最后，正式地抬起腰。粉红的唇瓣发出艰难的呻吟。好一阵子故意不去碰敏感的部位，而是避开着戳刺。珉起因此渐渐感到厌烦，咬着下唇下体猛地用力收紧反抗，东昊被紧紧绞住，眉间一紧。当大手紧紧抓住柔软的臀部时，珉起皱起脸，稍微抬起上身试图逃开，但腰被一把抓住，用力拉了回去。“啊”，就这样，离开的身体再次贴在地上哆嗦着气喘吁吁。

“呼。要让你无法反抗吗？”

“你才是……啊嗯。好好做。”

“什么。”

故意的——似乎想要让他承认是在自己的身下有感觉的身体，是被驯服的身体，是属于自己的身体……

东昊好像不知道他想要什么似的，翘着一边的嘴角笑着，眉毛一挑一挑的，珉起感到不耐烦，咬了咬下嘴唇。这时，听到世镇在门外说“代表”的声音，珉起吓得身子一激灵。“外面有人— ”因惊慌而挣扎着想从东昊身上逃脱时，东昊看了一眼房门，然后视线又回到了在自己下面挣扎的身体上。看着他既惊慌又不知所措的样子，不禁笑了。然后照样抓着腰擅自冲刺起来，“啊啊。”珉起急忙捂住了嘴。门外再次响起“代表？”珉起听到了，左右摇晃着头，用眼神控诉着“停下”。那样子过于可爱，东昊只是勾起嘴角，开始任意地刺激方才没有触碰到的敏感处。

“哈啊…等下。停…嗬嗯。不…啊。”

“不是…呼…在给你想要的嘛。哦？”

“嗯，哈啊…啊…”

“好像感觉很舒服啊？”

“啊嗯，舒…啊…嗯…”

门外有人的恐惧在眩晕的刺激下被遗忘。因为刺向体内深处的快感急促地呼吸着。嘴里吐出的气息越来越短。融入酒精的身体剧烈地摇晃，精神朦胧且恍惚。扩散的酥麻感中，不由自主的将胳膊缠在对方脖子上，努力地吐出姜东昊喜欢的呻吟。东昊这才满意地一边亲吻着他，一边抚弄着悬空的背部，抚摸着纤细的大腿，在珉起颤抖着身体将要射精时，动作突然停下。珉起无法到达高潮，体温火热得想去：“快点动。给我。”东昊耐心地凝视着说出淫乱话语的他。

“说。是我的。”

“……”

“说出来之前可没法去。”

珉起闭上双眼，紧紧咬住下嘴唇。体内可以鲜明地感觉到东昊在跳动的凶器。因为填满自己紧窄的肉刃停在那儿一动不动而感到焦急，身体就像在尖叫一般，刚才脖子上被咬到的地方隐隐作痛。白色的手拉起东昊的手，拿到自己嘴边。把一个指头满满地放在嘴里咬着。东昊在火辣辣的疼痛中皱起了眉头，珉起瞪着他开口：

…是你的。姜东昊。

房间里疯狂地响起了色情的呻吟。门外，韩秘书眯起眼睛看着站在门前一动不动的世镇。门缝里细微地传来珉起的呻吟声和东昊低沉的喘息声，世镇胆怯地退了一步。韩秘书立刻站到门前挡住了他的视线。他转过视线，逃也似地迅速离开了那里。看着渐渐远去的世镇紧握的拳头，韩秘书小声地吐了一口气。

喝醉了再加上承受了东昊好一会的珉起瘫软了。东昊亲自给他整理衣服后抱着他离开房间，韩秘书守在前面带路。醉意和疲倦中，珉起把头靠在那结实身体上深深地叹了口气。淡淡地传来烟草的气味和爽肤水的香味。身体因为下面和腰的疼痛不想动，声音好像变哑了，不想说话。穿着韩服的性感女人们看着东昊，全都带着害怕的表情行礼，世镇马上跑了出来。

“代表…要走了吗。”

“管住孩子们的嘴。”

至于闭的是什么嘴，看到东昊怀里抱着的珉起就能知道。“是。”世镇低下头转过身去。东昊在珉起之后上了车，车子缓缓驶出风俗店所在的小巷。默默看着的世镇接起怀里响起的手机。然后转身进入风俗店中自己的房间里。表情凝固的世镇紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

“加快动作。那脏东西…我再也看不下去他贴在代表身边的样子！！”

在安静的车里，珉起盯着旁边东昊叼着烟望着车窗的样子。如果不是这样的疯子，为人出色手腕也厉害，看起来就好像只是大企业的代表理事……思来想去地转头看向窗外，手机响了。从口袋里拿出手机看到屏幕上显示的郑代表。心想着既然今天是经纪人让自己来找这家伙的，代表应该已经知道了。按下通话键。

——珉起啊。在哪儿啊？现在宿舍一团糟！

“什么？哦？呀！放开！”

本来就安静的车里，郑代表咋咋呼呼的声音在电话外也能听到。东昊抢走手机，严肃地继续说着：

“您说的是什么意思？”

——啊！代表。那个…宿舍好像遭小偷了。门都坏了，只有珉起的房间弄得乱七八糟。啊—可能是那个送满天星的家伙……

东昊没有错过郑代表的喃喃自语，眯起眼睛向后视镜望去，韩秘书对上他的视线微微地点了点头。车突然调转了方向，珉起感到疑惑：“为什么？突然转向？哦？”听到东昊之后对郑社长说的话马上面如土色，“放开！！我的手机。放开啊！！！”

“首先，我带着崔珉起。”

——咦！？代表您吗！？

“然后，我们这边会处理这件事的。”

——不是…能这样的话非常感谢了……

这好像是只针对珉起的犯罪行为，假如报警，若在媒体上因为不光彩的事情引起风波，对于保护艺人的问题来说相当的麻烦。听到昊源集团会处理这些复杂的事，郑代表对这情况感到困惑。

“那么就这么做吧。具体事宜会由秘书联系。”

——好的！好的！请多多关照我们珉起。

电话断了，珉起皱着脸瞪着东昊。他似乎陷入了沉思，放下手机轻轻地扫着下巴，眯起了眼睛。脸颊被里侧卷起来的舌头弄得鼓鼓的。看着长长地吐了口气的东昊，珉起一脸不耐烦：

“但是为什么！要呆在你身边！？”

东昊这才转过脸来，不经意地把手机扔到珉起的怀里，他急忙用双手接住。东昊留心看着一脸“为什么用扔的”不满表情的珉起。假设只是出格的粉丝开的一个玩笑，有诸多不合理之处…只是希望是自己白操心。东昊目光一转，抬起胳膊，手托着下巴漫不经心地望着窗外杂乱的霓虹灯说：

“因为最安全。”

“最危险的家伙难道不是你吗？”


End file.
